Murphy's Law
by padfoot4eva
Summary: It had been three years since the bet, and Lily Evans had finally gotten over James Potter. But, as Murphy’s Law would have it, fate brings them back together, and forces them to reexamine everything they believed to be true. Sequel to ONAB
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Also, James's letter at the bottom is a direct quote from AIDA. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

Prologue

Lily Evans walked around the lake for one last time, still reeling from the knowledge that her time at Hogwarts was over. 7 years had gone by so fast. Hogwarts had truly been her home, more so than the place where she lived during the summer with her parents and her sister.

And yet, Hogwarts was never the same after that one day, six months ago, when four small words had brought Lily's entire world to a crashing halt.

_I accept_ _your wager. _Not what you would expect, when informed of a destroyed life. But those words had meant everything to Lily.

She knew she should have known better than to trust James Potter. SHe knew it. But, at the same time, she was glad she had. She knew that she would never feel that same rush of joy with anyone else, knew that she would never love anyone else as much as she loved James. But that only twisted the knife in the wound.

_Maybe you should have listened to him, _a voice scolded in her mind. _He did seem very anxious to have you understand, after all._

**Oh, sure, anxious, **the other, more cynical self replied. **It took him what, 45 hours to get a new girlfriend? He never cared. Not at all.**

_He told you that he loved you._

**This is James Potter, remember? He's probably told millions of girls that. You don't need to worry about him anymore. You're leaving, and you're probably never going to see him again.**

That much was true, at least. Her NEWT scores were extremely good, and she had accepted an offer to go study curses and the like at an institution in Paris, finding ways of blocking them, counter-curses, things like that. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she had been wanting to do it every since she was in her first year, when Professor Flitwick had mentioned it in class one day.

_Not to mention that you'd be away from James Potter._

Lily frowned. Would that voice never leave her alone? Yes, she would like to be away from him. The last six months had been a complete torture.

He had done as she had asked, and left her alone, except for when they had had their Head duties. But that had been more painful than anything he could have said. She would sometimes feel like he was staring at her, but when she turned around, he was talking with his friends.

On the subject of his friends, that was another reason that she couldn't wait to leave. Her best friend, Anna Smith, had been going out with Sirius until around the middle of the year, when something drastic had happened. Lily had no idea what it was, but, from what she gathered, Sirius had done something stupid.

Anna had refused to tell her anything, pleading that Lily had done the same thing during the break-up with James, but Lily had heard quite a few interesting rumors.

Rumors that Snape was in the hospital wing for some unknown injury. Rumors that Remus and Sirius, who had never been in a fight before, were refusing to speak to each other. That one was startling, but what was even more startling was the fact that James was siding with Remus.

Normally, Lily wouldn't care what was going on with the Marauders. They didn't really concern her anymore. But she had the vaguest intuition that this problem had to do with her.

There had been a time when she was on her way to the common room, and had heard Sirius protest loudly, "Well, if Snape hadn't show her that note, then there wouldn't have been a need for all of this."

He and Remus had shut up when they saw her, but the questions were still flitting around her mind. But she had no need to think about any of this. This chapter of her life was over. And none of it seemed to matter anymore.

The train would leave in about thirty minutes. She had said her goodbyes, and had nothing left to do, so she had decided to watch the squid float lazily around the lake, and bask in the sun's warmth.

"Cutting it a little close here, aren't you, Lily?" James Potter had crept up behind her while she was musing, and now stood right next to her.

"Does it really matter to you, James?" She responded, somewhat icily. What business did he have, coming up and ruining a perfectly good moment?

James stuck his hand and his pockets, looking somewhat self-conscious. "Look, I know we didn't part on the best of terms," Lily scoffed quietly, but he ignored that, and continued, "And I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to wish you luck in whatever you're going to do now."

"Thanks," She replied, somewhat taken aback. What was he playing at? Sure, they weren't enemies like they had been once, but they still weren't friends, and she had no idea where he was going with this discussion.

"And I wanted to give you my address and such. See if maybe we could keep in touch. I've always enjoyed your company, Lily, and you always have had really good advice. Now, I need to be leaving. Bye." He handed her a folded slip of paper, and hurriedly walked away.

Lily weighed the options in her mind, and then, mustering all her willpower, threw the little piece of paper into the lake. It seemed like a drastic thing to do, but Lily was, above all things, a realist.

She knew that James Potter brought with him heartache and despair, and she didn't need any more of either of those things.

She watched the little piece of paper bob for a few minutes, and then turned and began her descent to the carriages, which would take her away from her, away from the memories, away from the joys, away from the tears.

It was indeed a rash choice of hers. If she had looked, she would have seen the small writing at the bottom of the note, under the scrawled address.

_I'm sorry for everything I've said, and for anything I've forgot to say too. When things get so complicated, I stumble, at best, muddle through. I wish that our lives could be simple. I don't want the world, only you. I wish I could tell you this face to face, but there's never the time, never the place. So this letter will have to do. I love you. James_

Lily could have ended everything for both of them right there, but she was too stubborn, too unyielding before change. So they went off in their separate directions, James becoming an auror and Lily became a master of anything and everything that had to do with curses.

They continued their own lives until one day, three years later, when the French Ministry of Magic received a desperate plea for help.

* * *

There, I told you a sequel would come. And so it has. Not precisely cheerful, but I happen to like angst.

You know the drill. You've read, now you go review. Please, hold of on the anonymous flames. I know that some people hate my writing, and I'm sorry. But you can very easily explain what's wrong in common, courteous words rather than yell at me about how much I suck.

And I'm sorry for anything that's too American or modern. I try, I'm just too used to the pop culture.

Now, to answer my reviewers from the last chapter of _Of__ Notes and Bets,_

sassafras029- Oh, I feel very special. And Kudos must go to you, also. But, alas, I cannot have a cat. My three dogs would eat it. 

**Hikaru****- They cannot be happy, for no one can be happy. Happy is a dog that lives at my house and bounces around a lot.**

**prongsandpaddy- I told people that putting their lives or sanity in my hands wasn't smart. But did they listen? Nooooooooooooooooo.**

**dolcezza113**** – Personally, I've always been a fan of the cloning theory. ;-)**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T BE SANE IF YOU DO SWIM TEAM! I DO SWIM TEAM AFTER ALL, AND I'm… good point. And your writing voice _can't _be happy. I hate to say it, but it's true.**

**Silverlie- aw, thanks. And it's okay that you didn't discover my story until now. Some still haven't discovered it.__**

****

**ThelovelyladyLily- Do you want a tissue?**

****

**marauderbabe289- Beautiful answer, but someone beat you to it. However, since you did get the quote, you can have a Remus of your very own. (Hand him over)**

**musicgirl141- woops. But I don't want to die. **

**nebulia- (Wipes rotten veggies off self) Fine, you've proved your point. Here's the sequel.**

**Mimbulus****- Very good, but two people already mentioned it. So you get a copy of _101 Ways to Murder a Pettigrew._**

**PinkyTheSnowman- very sad.**

**Alatariel Linwe Narmolanya- NO, NOT THE GREEN VEGETABLES! ANYTHING BUT THE GREEN VEGETABLES!**

**Moonw****- Did in a sequel, but that story's over. **

**Veneficus10- Yeah, I did set myself up for this one. **

**le manchot du destin- I don't like Neville that much, plus I'm not one to argue with the facts of the book. Harry is born, his parents just have a few difficulties.**

**Angelfire Shikala- Fluffy endings can be obnoxious after a while. Did I make enough shocking things happen? And the ditzy blond cheerleader joke is that my friend, EmeraldeyedEvans, who co-writes this story, _is _a cheerleader, and I tease her about it whenever I can.**

**Danu3- I'm sorry I made you cry. Well, not really. It's very sad.**

**munch010-**** Thank you. Here's your sequel.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- OUCH! You didn't have to do it hard! **

**Ent**** Child- That is the point of my sequel**

**poters**** property- Dude, first off, you haven't been spending enough time with teenagers. They tell each other they love each other all the time. And I have not killed Harry, and they will end up together. They just didn't at the end of that particular story. So chill. Geez.**

**NorberttheDragon- I love it when people beg. It makes me feel so powerful. And yes, I've seen potter puppet pals. I actually started a trend of them around the middle school. **

**andomguy51-**** NO, NOT Sirius! (Takes him and hides him in a closet) There, now you can't have him. **

**harrysmom- YEAH! SOMEONE GOT THE QUOTE! There was actually a whole lot more of it, basically all of Lily's responses, but that's okay. So, do you want a part? If so, give me a name to refer to you by. OR you can just take a copy of _101 Ways to Murder a Pettigrew_**__

****

**Anonymous- I'm sorry. I'm an American teenager, we all slaughter the lingo. Please forgive me. Thank you for pointing it out, though. Now I know to look for it.**

Now, I have said all I have to say.

You are getting sleepy. Very very sleepy. You are under my spell. When I clap my hands, you're going to click that purple button down there and review. Ready? (CLAP)

Ciao-ness to the third power platinum edition,

Sally


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

* * *

Chapter One

Lily Evans cursed to herself softly as she ran her brush through her tangled red hair. She was going to be late, she knew it.

Oh, she may be one of the most important members of her department, it was true, but that didn't mean that something horrible wouldn't happen if she was late again.

She loved her job, she really did. She was part of a team that researched potential counter-curses and ways to block regular ones. But it did have a very tight time schedule.

She quickly pulled her hair off of her face, and apparated to her office. When she got there, a secretary pointed her in the direction of a conference room. Even if she hadn't been pointed in the direction, she could have figured out where she had to go. The yelling would have been a fine indicator.

Lily opened the door a crack, and listened as Bobby Watson, another team head, yell, "Why should we help the British. It's not our fault they are incompetent! We are always going in to save them! They do not deserve it."

Lily raised an eyebrow at this, and responded cynically, "The Americans probably say the same thing about the French." A murmur of low chuckles filled the room as Bobby's face colored a rather brilliant red. Lily continued as though nothing had happened. "What are we doing today?"

Philip Wesles, the department head, took over. "Well, if you had been on time, Lily, then you would know." Now it was Lily's turn to blush. "However, the British Ministry of Magic is reporting attacks on muggles and muggle-borns. They asked if we could send a couple of people over, to work with the aurors at trying to find spells to protect these people. As you can see, not everyone is pleased with this idea."

"What's not to like?" Lily asked. "It's the whole alliance idea, after all. We both get equally killed."

"Well, if you like it so much, how 'bout you go?" Demanded Rob, another team leader, who had always disliked how she had come in and immediately become one of the best.

Lily stared him down for a moment, and then said, quietly, "Maybe I will."

* * *

"You can't do this! It's sheer and utter madness!" Philip yelled at her after the meeting was over.

"And why not?" Lily refuted savagely.

"They're killing, _killing_, muggle-borns, in case you haven't heard. You're too valuable to lose, Lily. It is people like you that are going to decide whether our entire world succeeds or not."

"Philip, I have to. It's my home. If I don't choose to stand up for it, who will?"

He stared at her, but couldn't think of an argument. So, finally, he said softly, "Don't get yourself killed, or you'll have to answer to me. We'll send someone else over as soon as possible." He gave her a hug, and then left her to her thoughts on what she was going to do.

* * *

James Potter checked his watch for the 34 time in the last ten minutes. That French curse person should have been here five minutes ago, and he was still waiting.

Honestly, he hadn't been that excited when he was told that he had to partner whoever it was that was coming, but he wasn't really in a position to complain. Mad-eye had told him personally, and nobody argued with Mad-eye. Ever.

Sighing, James shifted his position on his chair, swiveling about slightly. _Whoever this is better have a good reason to be late... _he thought angrily.

Suddenly, the air was split with a deafening crack, jolting everyone in the nearby offices, especially James.

"What the HE-" his angry shout was cut away by his shock.

Standing directly infront of him was... Lily. His stomach did a back handspring, shaking him up. Those penetrating emerald eyes that were staring just as confusedly back at him.

The tension hung dead in the air for what seemed like hours, when they both began speaking at once.

"What are you-"

"How in the wor-"

Each silenced themselves and broke the stare they had been keeping up since Lily's rather abrupt entrance.

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter." Lily finally asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"_I _work here. It's you that seems to be out of place." James retorted furiously.

"No, I was told to come here by Moody. I'm supposed to meet my new partner."

"_You're _the French person?"

"Yeah, wait… I'm supposed to be working with you?"

"Apparently so. And believe me, I'm not any happier about this than you are. But it's time for everyone to leave, so I'd suggest you go to wherever you're staying." He apparated with a loud pop, leaving Lily to stare in wonder where he had been standing.

* * *

Lily sat in the back of the taxi, talking on her cell phone to Anna, who had been beyond exuberant when she learned that Lily was coming back.

"And then he…And then I… I HATE HIM!"

"Okay, Lily, we get the point. I still say you should have least attempted to listen to his version of what happened. But, as you insist, just concentrate on getting through this. You can, you know it. So, who is this new boyfriend of yours?"

* * *

On the opposite side of town, Sirius and Remus were watching their best friend pace back and forth across the carpet, occasionally yelling things.

"And right as I get over her, she comes back. Lord, I think that life's decided to be as cruel as possible to me."

"It's called Murphy's Law," Remus couldn't resist throwing in.

James threw up his hands in exasperation, and proceeded to his room.

"So, Lilikins is back." Sirius said, with a look of intense concentration on his face. "Do you believe that it is time for a regrouping of the BLAJBTODT?"

Remus answered with an evil grin. "I do believe so, Padfoot, I do believe so."

* * *

I know that this chapter hasn't been the best, and I'm dreadfully sorry. I am lacking in the inspiration department at the moment.

So go review and give me ideas. It can be as big as Anna killing Sirius, or as small as Lily throwing a chair out the window. Anything would work.

Plus, reviewing releases a catalyst in the brain that stimulates the writing process, I swear.

Now, to answer my beloved reviewers-

**Amy Lampion- Oh yes, there will be insanity. Lots of insanity.**

**munch010-**** Very enthusiastic. I'm scared now.**

**NorberttheDragon- Oh course it's real. But some dumb people haven't figured that out yet, so we have to keep it hush-hush.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- In order to update I have to wait for the last of the reviews. So don't hurt me, hurt the slow reviewers.**

**nebulia- I feel loved now. And no, I haven't. Dirty Cross-Country uniforms is the worst I've had to deal with. But that's bad enough.**

**dolcezza113-**** To quote a friend of mine, "Muh-Beh"**

**Hpfanficlover- HE IS NOT DEAD!**

**judystarr- It shall happen soon. Next chapter, I swear.**

**ourlittlesecret7- I am a wickedly depressing person. **

**prongsandpaddy- Well done, my young padawan.**

**Natalie- Thanks. I quote Murphey's law constantly, so it's a bit of a joke between my friends and myself.**

**Silversides- Plot device.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Once again, Plot Device. If it makes you feel better, the spirits of James and Lily are gonna fry me soon for everything I've done.**

**DramaQn621- you should go read the first**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- Thank you. I think it might too, but only time can tell.**

**Hikaru****- Actually, I have three. And 3 hampsters. And two turtles. And bunnies in my yard. And two miniature donkeys. And one little brother. That is the extent of my pets.**

**le manchot du destin- yes, it worked.**

**InLuvWitRupert- I plead the fifth**.

Lily of the Valley23- Thank you.

Goodbye.

Sally


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Two 

The next morning, when James apparated to the ministry, he found Lily sitting in his office, working silently. He was shocked and confused, for a moment. Then he remembered with a thud that she was his new partner, and that they would have to be working together. Knowing that she hated to be watched and not be aware of it, he cleared his throat slightly, and waited for the row that he knew was going to come.

But it never did. With a small start, Lily turned around to face him, and smiled somewhat apologetically. Then, to James amazement, she spoke, almost kindly.

"Look, I know we haven't been on the greatest of terms since Hogwarts ended, and I realize that a lot of it is my fault. And I know that it's only going to get worse if we stay mad at each other, and are attempting to work on anything as big as this. So, I'd like to declare a truce." She stuck out her hand, and James, in shock, shook it.

"Truce," He agreed, relieved. Maybe this could be the way he won Lily back. But then he looked down at the hand he was shaking, and saw a rock. A very big, shiny rock. A diamond type of rock. "What's that?" He asked her, attempting, and succeeding, at keeping the trembling out of his voice.

"Oh, that," Lily said off handedly. "My boyfriend proposed a couple months ago. He's an auror I met when I went over to France."

_Once again, _James thought tiredly,

* * *

When Anna Smith got home, she immediately heard her phone ring. Now, that kind of shocked her. Most magical people didn't use the phone. Half didn't know what a phone was. So the only people who called her ever were Lily and telemarkers. But when she picked up the phone, it was neither of those categories.

"Hey, Anna, well, yeah. We need to talk." Sirius said nervously.

"Black, what are you playing at?" She answered cynically. "And why the bloody hell didn't you use the floo like a normal person? I didn't know that you knew what a phone was."

"I'm a man of many talents. I knew that you have your fire in your kitchen. Kitchens hold knives. I didn't want to have my face around you when you have knives. You'd probably poke my eye out." He finished lamely.

"No, that would be too easy. I'd cut out your tongue, slit your nostrils, squeeze the jelly from your eyes, cut off your ears, and then cut off your head and defenestrate it."

"Holding a bit of hostility there, aren't we?" Sirius attempted to laugh.

"For lying cheating bastards, it works."

":Anna, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's probably what Hitler said to the Jews. I don't care what you meant. The fact is, that it happened, and that fact cannot be changed." Anna finished haughtily.

"Look, that isn't what I called about."  
"What did you call about, then?"

"It's Prongs and Lily. They need help. Serious help."

"You know what? You and your friends have ruined enough of my and Lily's lives. WE don't need you any more. Lily's engaged. She doesn't need you ruining her life for a second time." _And neither do __I._ Anna thought to herself.

"Anna, just listen. If two people are perfect for each other, don't they deserve to be together? Don't people deserve second chances?"

Anna paused. It could just be her, but it didn't sound like he was just talking about Lily and James anymore. "Fine, maybe. I'll think about it. I'll owl you sometime. But in the meantime, leave me alone!"

"As you wish." Sirius replied, and hung up the phone. It was times like this when he hated himself. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He had just been dumb. It had been after the quidditch final. They had won, and he had gotten slightly drunk at the party. And there was this girl who came up and talked to him. And she kissed him. And then Anna had walked in.

Life just wasn't fair. To anyone.

* * *

Lily walked into Anna's apartment, where she would be staying for the six months or so that she was in England, and immediately knew something weird was going on. 

Anna was sitting on the couch, mumbling to herself. The only things Lily could hear were "On the other hand, on the other hand, on the other hand," every few minutes.

"You are aware that we only have two hands, right?" Lily crowed out as she dropped her coat onto a chair. Anna jumped, and then threw a pillow at her. It was an old joke, one that they had both decided deserved to die, but one that neither of them had ever gotten around to killing.

"How was work today?"

"Work was fine." Lily answered tediously.

"Yes, and haggis tastes good. Tell, or perish." Anna answered without missing a beat.

"I declared a truce with James. We're all better now."

"And yet…"

"And yet I don't know. He seemed very uncomfortable about my ring."

"Well, maybe he still loves you." Anna offered.

"And maybe pigs can fly, or rainbows will sink down to earth and cave in around us." Lily responded.

"Do you love him, though?" Anna pried.

"I don't know."

"Well, if you love him, maybe you shouldn't marry Richard."

"Just because I love James a little doesn't constify-"

"Is that even a word?" Anna interrupted.

"It is now. Anyway, that doesn't mean I have to not marry Richard. I still love him. I think."

"See, maybe you should reexamine your life. And figure out everything that you've done wrong. And fix whatever you can."

"But I can't change anything."

"Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference_."_ Anna quoted. "Looks like you need to work on the wisdom part." She left the room before Lily could pick something else to throw at her.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe a little wisdom is all I need. _Lily mulled to herself before she went off into her own room to fall asleep.

* * *

There, it is written! Lo and Behold! 

I'm really sorry I havne't updated in forever. I had a lack on inspiration. And then inspiration hit this morning. And I typed it all out as fast as you can. I even had some defenestration for those who wanted it.

Now please, go review. It helps me write faster, and if I get ideas, then it gives me inspiration. SO tell me what you want me to write. Besides them getting back together. I know that all of you want that. And if you don't, you're a sick, sick person.

Now, to answer my reviewers,

**ThelovelyladyLily- It's coming along. And I love it when I inspire someone. Now someone needs to inspire me.**

**Mika Rieu- You know what's sadder? I've been on James's side the entire time, too. I just haven't been biased in my story. For that makes history more of an interpretation than it has to be. (DIE HISTORY INTERPRITATION RULES!)**

**SilverPassion- Thanks**

**ourlittlesecret7- I feel loved now.**

**Hikaru****- I do. I do.**

**Silverlie- It didn't really work. I'm sorry.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie-The whole chapter can count, if it has to.**

**marauderbabe289- Thank you. **

**Stella Blu- Oh yes, you know we have. :-P**

**sassafras029- Enough murder of Sirius for you?**

**Prongsandpaddy****- No, Anna is too nice. Unlike her namesake. (DON"T HIT ME WITH THE CHAIR OTHER ANNA!)**

**makoto-47- I was. 12 hours after I posted it. Thanks for pointing it out, though. I act like Sirius a lot, which can help. You know, horribly hyper and all that jazz.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Well, I had it in theory.**

**NorberttheDragon****- Naturally they will.**

**Telwyn Dubois- Hate to break it to you, that ain't hyper. Uh uh. **

**Lily of the Valley23- Key word being "Try"**

**Danu3- So do I.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- I was joking about the clichéd award. You don't have to do that one. And if you must, I think it would be "Oh Notes and Bets" that would win.**

**le manchot du destin****- Cause meddling**** friends**** rock.**

**InLuvWitRupert- When will people learn not to put their sanity in my hands? I'd lose it.**

This is my author's note with narration, (JUST FOR YOU, EMMY)

Sally


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Look, Rick, I'm sorry that everything is going to take me so long here." Lily said to her fiancé on the phone. Floo connections were too insecure to be used across continents, and this was the only way they had figured out to communicate. "The death eaters, they're Voldemort's supporters, have come up with some new curse. It's called the Cruciartus Curse or something like that. It puts the receiver in immense pain, and we have no idea how to stop it."

"Don't they have people over there that can take care of it? Why does it have to be you?" Rick, also known as Richard, answered. Lily had decided that Richard sounded too old for him, and so she dubbed him Rick. He hadn't been pleased when she said she had to go to England. She knew why, but she just wished he'd be more understanding.

"No, Rick, they can't. I'm the only person with the expertise to do this. I'm sorry."

"And is there anyone I should know about over there?" Rick asked. He was never confident in her ability to stay away from other guys. It was one of the things that bugged her most about him.

"Honestly, you need to trust me more." _Except for my ex-boyfriend who I never really stopped loving, _Lily thought to herself, but had the sense not to say aloud.

* * *

"Why me, Padfoot?" James asked his best friend while pacing around the room. "What did I ever do?" 

'Maybe you killed the Dalai Lama in a former life or something?" Sirius offered unhelpingly.

"Be serious for once in your life!" James yelled across the room

"BUT I'M SIRIUS ALL THE TIME!" Sirius roared with laughter.

"Oh please that joke is so over used." a voice said as a door opened to reveal Remus.

"Remus, you were always the girl-savvy one, help me! What on earth did I do to deserve all of this?"

Taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room, he sighed. It wasn't fair to James that Lily was getting married, but, after all, the girl had to go on with her life! Remus hadn't expected them to break up, no, but it seemed as though she was really set on never seeing James again. Breaking from his reverie, he spoke.

"Prongs, do you love her?"

"Yes, of course I love her. You know I do. I'd run through frickin' fire for her!"

"Yes, oh course I know that. But the question is, does she?"

"I don't know. But how could she not?" James cried.

"She did seem to think that your going out with her was all a joke." Sirius put in.

"But I gave her that note, I told her."

"James, this is Lily. She had her heart torn out of her chest by you. Would you put it past her to throw it away?" Remus reminded him.

"No, but, well…" James stammered.

"James, you say that you love Lily. Well, think about it. If she's happy with whoever her fiancé is, then doesn't she deserve happiness? Who are you trying to help, her, or you? What if she doesn't want your help? What if she wants to leave all of this, and you, behind?" Remus asked. It might not be his place, but James really had to grow up, and think about what he was doing.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm, and walked out of the room, leaving James to ponder those questions that he had just been asked, and wonder what he really wanted, and what Lily wanted, also.

* * *

The next day found Lily and James hunched over stacks of text, researching. It was the part of the job that Lily hated most, but she knew it had to be done. It was just so _boring._

James, finally, broke the silence that had bound them. "So, you're getting married. When's the date?"

_An odd topic of conversation,_ thought Lily, but she was too anxious for anything to break the mundane to question it. "Well, it's up for debate at the moment. It was going to be in a few months, but it's been pushed back, since I'm here. Why?"

"Well, you are my partner, and it works better if we know what's going on with each other. Anyway, so, what does he do for a living?"

Lily was very suspicious now, but continued. "He's a , well, um..." What did Rick do for a living? She knew... where was it? Oh great, she knew but she could not remember.

"You don't even know what he does? That might be a problem when you can't figure out where he goes every day..." James teased her, that old playful sarcasm drenched his taunt.

"I do know what he does, he's an auror," she said, finally remembering. _Terrible timing, memory._She scolded herself.

"Oh. So he's a wizard at the French Ministry I take it?" he asked innocently

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" she snapped too hard back at him. The papers she was shuffling smashed together violently as a result of her annoyance. Lily wanted to think that it wasn't his fault, that the poor guy was just asking her a question, but something in the back of her mind warned her that these questions were most likely not just questions. James wanted to know what was going on with her fiancé, but that was something for her to know, and for him to possibly never find out.

"No," he hesitantly replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be prying,"

She looked up at him; he looked hurt. Maybe he was just concerned about her; after all, she knew that breaking up hurt him possibly a thousand times more than it hurt herself. That was saying something, because for a while after that day at the lakeside, she couldn't shake the images in her thoughts, heart, and dreams of his gorgeous perpetually messy hair, his luminous hazel eyes, and that astounding smile he would always have waiting for her. She broke her gaze and dropped her eyes to the next text she needed to read.

As the time passed, she let her thoughts wander. Scenes flashed through her mind, only seconds at a time. The time he had successfully asked her out that night, writing happily in her diary and giggling girlishly the moment she had read that awful note he and his had written, the itty-bitty pieces of paper floating down and then submerging themselves in the water at the lake.

Guilt suddenly panged at her heartstrings as she remembered that day. Lily had not even bothered to read the note. Part of her wanted desperately to retrieve it from the depths of the lake, piece it back together, and read it but she knew that would never happen. The time had passed, and what was done was done. It was irreversible. She would never know what James had wanted to tell her so long ago.

"Lily?" that smooth familiar voice broke into her slight reverie, "We probably should take a break for lunch. It's near one."

"Let me finish up one more thing." Lily replied.

There was silence for a moment, then James asked, quietly, "I know I've already pried enough, but, do you love him?"

Lily had no idea why he was asking these things, but she knew, _she knew_, that she had to answer. "Yes, I will." _But he's not all I've ever wanted, you are, James. Oh, say something. Anything. Tell me you still love me. I'd give up the world for you to love me again. _But he didn't tell her that.

He put his hands in his pockets, and gave her one long, last glance. "Then I wish you all the happiness in the world," he said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Oh no, very sad. It's sad, so sad, it's a sad sad situation. And it's getting more and more absurd. 

I had no idea this was coming, but I felt it. I'm sorry for the long wait. I have random bursts of inspiration a lot, and then for weeks or months I'm completely dry. Ah, well, suchly is life

I know this chapter was short, I'm sorry.

Now, I need to get a message across. Reviewing makes me update faster. If you give me inspiration, give me ideas, plot devices, and all that jazz, it goes even faster. SO please, do so, before my writer's block kills us all.

Now, to answer my beloved reviewers,

**LostConscience-I'm terribly sorry. My teachers murdered me.**

**munch010- I enjoy driving people crazy. It's fun.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- I was in a rather depressed and poetic mood at the time. I'm glad you liked it.**

**fred's**** girl- Thanks. I couldn't remember the exact serenity prayer, so just used what I recalled.**

**Telwyn Dubois- No, he can't die. I'm sorry.**

**Mika Rieu- We do, It's very sad. **

**ourlittlesecret7- YOU GAVE ME INSPIRATION! AND A BETTER NAME! (hug)**

**munch010-**** No, there is no need to throw a chair at me. None whatsoever. **

**Prongsandpaddy****- No, normally I try not to use names of people I know. And the names not supposed to be nice. It's supposed to be vile, because he's in the way of Lily and James getting back together.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Anna cannot, or I will hurt her, And you.**

**sassafras029-**** Ack. That is all I have to say**

**The Sweet New Zealander- I know. Very sad.**

**NorberttheDragon- Yes, disturbingly violent.**

**Lily of the Valley23- She does. But will she act on it?**

**Stella Blu- Fun.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- Thank you.**

**InLuvWitRupert- It's okay. I actually wasn't sure about that line. I figured some people might be offended, but, no one told me so, so all is well.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Yes, changing would work. You don't have to if you don't want to, though.**

**le manchot du destin- Yes, more on them in the next chapter.**

Blah and Blahness,

Sally


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Is watching them as depressing for you as it is for me?" Sirius asked dully as he, Anna and Remus all sat thinking at a table of an Italian restaurant. "Because every time I see them I want to bonk their heads together."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Anna replied. After seeing Lily come home in tears after work yesterday, she had relented on her position of neutrality, and had told Sirius she would help. "They just need some time. Or sense."

"Time!" Sirius threw up his hands to emphasize his sarcasm. "This is what, the three hundred and second time that someone has said that about those two. And time hasn't done anything but bring them further apart! I say we bring them back together, or it will never happen."

"Ah, so every fool has a few wise statements." Remus replied cynically. Sirius chucked a roll at him, but Remus dodged it easily. "Perhaps we should work on convincing them to try again. No actual action," he shot a look at Sirius who tried (and failed) to look innocent. "Just talk. Can you do that, Anna?"

Anna grinned wolfishly. "Oh yes, I can do that very easily. Convince. Sure. Should be fun."

Remus laughed. "Well then, I need to be going. Mungo's needs me. See you two lovebirds later." He exited quickly, leaving Anna staring skeptically at Sirius, who looked slightly, but only slightly, abashed.

"Look, Anna, I wanted to talk to you about something. I know what I did back in seventh year was wrong. I was stupid. I also know that you've told me many times how much you hate me because of what I did. But I need to know, is hate what you really feel?"

Sirius looked so helpless, like a little lost puppy, that Anna had to bite back a laugh. She knew he would think that she was making fun of him if he did laugh. "Oh, Sirius, of course I don't hate you. I love you too much to hate you."

Sirius's crestfallen face immediately brightened. "You do? Do you mean it?" Anna nodded shyly. "Well, does this mean we can go out again?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Anna shook her head. "Not before we get Lily and James back together. They need all our energy, and probably more." She gave Sirius a quick peck on the cheek, and disapparated, leaving Sirius planning how exactly he was going to pay Remus back for arranging that.

* * *

Lily and James sat, once again, researching. A week had passed since James had asked her whether she loved Richard, and she was still pondering her strange answer. _I will? Does that mean I don't, or that I do, and will continue to do so even with James working with me, and all my senses being on fire just by having him in the room? _

Lily gave up attempting to find anything else. They had been working for 6 hours straight, and it was time for a break. She threw a quill at James, who was hit right in the forehead.

He cursed, and then shot her a look. "I'm sorry," Lily apologized, "But we've been working for far too long. Here, have a cookie." She tossed him a plastic-wrapped chocolate chip cookie. "So, what are Sirius, Remus and Peter doing? I haven't heard from them in forever."

James grinned. "Well, Sirius is an inventor for Zonkos." He watched Lily's eyes widen, with fear or amusement, he wasn't sure which, but he continued. "I wouldn't accept any presents from him if I were you. Remus is working at St. Mungo's. He wanted to be an auror also, but couldn't because of his, well…condition. Peter, him I haven't seen in a while. He was working on something for the _Prophet,_ as an assistant or something."

"Are you sure that was wise of whoever is in charge," Lily replied. "Don't assistants usually need intelligence, and organizational skills?"

James laughed. "Well, true." If it had been anyone but Lily, he would have cursed them. But it _was_ Lily, and she got special treatment.

They fell back into silence, but a comfortable one. Lily was twisting the ring on her finger nervously. _It's not right. I don't love Rick, really. I love James. So I can't marry Rick. It would not be fair to either of us._

She was about to tell James this when, suddenly, the door burst open and Moody walked in with about 4 aurors that Lily knew from France. One of them was Rick.

Moody introduced her and James, and informed the pair that they, along with the other 5 pairs, were to be working with the French aurors for as long as it took. Once he had left, Rick came over, pulled Lily out of her chair, and kissed her.

James was furious. How dare this, this haughty French insult to the word auror just come over here and do that to _his_ Lily. He conveniently ignored the fact that Lily hadn't been his for years. Sirius's dog possessiveness had been rubbing off on him, he was sure.

Lily gaped at Rick. Truth be told, she wasn't happy to see him. It was too much. "Rick, it's such a surprise to see you." She stammered out. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well, they believed that the English were too incompetent," he shot a smirk over at James, who was still boiling, "and decided to send a few of us over. I decided that I wanted to be near you again, for I missed you so much."

Lily sighed. She didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. "Rick, can we talk in private for a moment? Please?" Rick nodded jovially, and she led him out of the room.

* * *

"Look, Rick, I'm glad to see you, but I've been thinking about our marriage." Lily began. She had no idea how to say what she wanted to, but Rick interrupted.

"That is always a dangerous task in a woman. I have been thinking too. It probably would be best if you gave up this job after our marriage. It really is unnecessary. My family has plenty of money, and you are going to need time to raise our children. Plus, I'm going to be going into the ministry and politics soon, and what kind of politician has a wife who goes and does what you do? I know that you'll understand it's for the better."

Lily stared at him. How dare he, how _dare_ he? Give up her dreams, just to fit into an image that she didn't even want. "Well, Rick, that was what I was thinking about. We want to go different places in the world. It would never work out between us."

Rick laughed. He actually laughed at her. "Oh, Lily, when you have children, you will be happy with what I'm telling you that you need to do, believe me."

Lily's rage boiled up inside of her, "No, Rick, believe me!" She yelled, and, with a sharp tug, pulled the engagement ring off and threw it at him. It scratched his face, and he stared at her as she raced out of the room, swearing vengeance for how she had shamed and humiliated him.

* * *

Lily apparated not to Anna's apartment, but to her old home in downtown London. It had been untouched since her parents had died, but they had left it to her, and she needed time to cool off.

However, whenever she thought of what Rick had said, she grew even angrier. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed the first thing she could, a metal chair from her old dollhouse, and threw it at the wall. However, she missed, and it crashed into the window, and went sailing into the street.

Suddenly, Lily heard someone curse loudly, and she ran outside to see who it was. Naturally, it was the last person whom she wanted to see.

"Oy, Lily," James called out, rubbing his forehead. "I know we had problems in seventh year, but I thought we declared a truce. That _hurt_."

Lily couldn't stand it any longer. She burst out into laughter, James joining in after a few seconds. When she caught her breath, she asked him, amused, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

* * *

There. James was hit by a chair that Lily threw out the window. Are you happy now?

I'm sorry for the wait. It's time for finals, I demand pity.

Go review. Please. It's the holiday season; do something nice for poor me. I need the inspiration and ideas that you guys give me. Thanks

To answer my reviewers-

**Mika Rieu- oui, c'est tres triste.**

**munchg010- the chair has been thrown, no more are needed.**

**Silverlie- Thanks.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- PROOF THAT YOU"VE LOST YOUR MIND!**

**fred's girl- It was explained. I didn't notice when I updated, but it gave me an idea. Thank you.**

**spaceshipjamies- He wanted Lily to be happy, even if it was without him.**

**LostConscience- The Rickie has flown. For now..**

**le manchot du destin- Is this enough change for you?**

**NorberttheDragon- Next big chasm, he's a jerk. That one was big enough, I say.**

**man eating plant- Thank you.**

**zebragurl- Not anymore, so much, but it would be amusing. Maybe Peter can die trying.**

**Insane Psychopathic Girls- He got hit with a sharp rock and humiliated. Is that enough?**

**ThelovelyladyLily- It's a good idea, but I hate Rick as much as ya'll, so I wanted him out of being nice as soon as possible.**

**makoto-47- I always thought it was Orion, particularly after Snape's Worst Memory. SOB.**

**Prongsandpaddy- Hate to say it, but ya, it did.**

**ourlittlesecret7- Even dumber Rick.**

**Stella Blu- I did so. Probably not the way you pictured it, but it happened.**

**Lily of the Valley23- They will. Or Sirius and Anna will do it for them.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Thanks.**

I believe in a thing called reviewing,

Sally


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Plus, one line from _Finding Nemo._So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life

It's much too late to save myself from falling  
I took a chance and changed your way of life  
But you misread my meaning when I met you  
Closed the door and left me blinded by the light

Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
But losing everything is like the sun going down on me

I can't find  
Oh, the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way feel Don't discard me baby don't  
Just because you think I mean you harm  
Just because you think I mean you harm, oh

But these cuts I have, cuts I have  
They need love  
They need love, they need love to help them heal

Oh, Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free  
Cause' losing everything is like the sun going down on me

Don't let the sun go down on me  
Although I search myself, it's always someone else I that see, yeah  
I'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander free baby, oh  
Cause' losing everything is like the sun going down on me

Elton John  
_Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me

* * *

_

"So, how has life been treating you?" Lily asked James as she poured him a cup of tea. No one had been in this house for years, but it was still completely stocked up on imperishable food and stuff.

"Well, it was okay. Except my head's been abused a lot recently." Lily glared at him, and he laughed. "But why did you throw a chair out the window?" He asked interestedly.

"I was angry." Lily replied unhelpfully. She really didn't want to get into this with James right now.

"Why were you angry then?" He continued doggedly. She was silent for a moment, and then replied.

"Rick."

James kept on his cheerful face, but gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white. If that _person_ had done anything to Lily, he would murder him. "Ah, the fiancée. Had a little lover's spat, did you?"

Lily guffawed. "Well, if you call throwing his ring at him a lover's spat, then I would say so."

James stopped attempting to squeeze the table into bits. Something bad had happened between Lily and Rick. Good, good. "Why did you do that?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Have you always been this curious about everything?" When James nodded, she continued. "He started going on about how I should give up my job when I marry him. You know, be a housewife, raise kids. He thought it would look bad for a politician to have such a, well, adventurous wife."

James whistled, impressed. "He doesn't know you at all, then."

Lily looked sad, "No, he doesn't. I told him once about how I decided to try to find ways around curses when my parents were murdered, as a way of trying to help another who could end up like me, but I guess he didn't care. So I told him that I didn't want to marry him anymore. He wasn't exactly pleased."

James nodded slowly, still processing all of this. If Lily wasn't engaged to Rick, she would be free for the taking… "Say, Lily," he asked. "I have tickets to a showing of AIDA in muggle London this Friday. Sirius and Remus are working, and I was wondering if you'd like to come. As friends, you know." He added hurriedly.

Lily gave him a small smile. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

Lily apparated home after James had given her the time and place. It was so weird, being free from everything, from Rick. She hadn't felt this way in so long, she couldn't remember the last time she had. 

_When you were going out with James, _a treacherous voice in her head replied.

**_But I'm not going out with him now, _**she attempted to reason. **_It's just him asking me as a friend, since he had extra tickets._**

_But you want to. _

**_Do what?_**

_Go out with him._

**_No, I do not! _**She said to herself, a little too quickly for comfort, though.

_Then why did you wish that he didn't add 'just as friends?' _the voice continued. _Why is it that you can never stop looking at him? Why is it that you think of him every day, even while living in __France_

**_Who are you? _**She asked the voice, giving up on attempting to reason with it.

_I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken in a while._

Before she could answer, the door burst open. "Lily? Where are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm in my room," the confused girl answered.

Anna rushed in. "I heard the most disturbing rumor at work today," she continued. "Something about a bunch of aurors coming in from France, and one of them being named Richard…Lily, this didn't happen to be _your_ Richard, did it?"

Lily wasn't suprised Anaa had heard. Anna was part of the Magical Law Enforcement. They were always first on the gossip vine. When Lily nodded glumly, Anna gasped. "What did James do?" she asked heatedly.

"Nothing," Lily replied, confused. "Why would he do anything?" Not being sure that she wanted to hear the answer to that, she continued. "And Rick was being a bastard. Going on and on about how I should quit my job when we get married, and how it wouldn't look good for a politician's wife, and stuff. So I broke off the engagement."

At Anna's shocked look, Lily giggled. "Chucked the ring at him as hard as I could, actually. Scratched him up pretty bad, too."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Anna hounded.

"Nothing. I'm going to work. Oh, and I'm going to see a play with James this Saturday." Lily added.

"You are? That's wonderful!"

"As friends," she finished. Anna looked especially depressed for some reason, and walked out, leaving Lily to begin arguing with her conscience once more.

* * *

James walked through the door, hands in his pocket, whistling. Going out on a date with Lily as friends was better than nothing at all, and he bet that he could convince her that he did love her soon enough. 

Sirius, lying on the couch, opened one eye and glared. "Some of us are trying to sleep here. Go take your whistling somewhere else. Oh, and your mum wrote you."

James stopped mid-note. Whatever his mum had to say, it couldn't be good. He walked over to the counter, and picked up said letter. It was already opened.

"Sirius?" he asked, "Did you read my letter?" The subject of his inquiries snored.

With a shrug, James slid out the piece of parchment, and began reading.

_Dear James, _it read in a spidery handwriting,

_How has your job been recently? I haven't heard from you, and your father and I were getting worried. However, the subject of this letter is much more serious than that._

_You do remember your upcoming 21st birthday, do you not? Well, I was recently talking to Ms. Rieu. She reminded me that Alexis just turned 20 herself, and that it we had agreed that the two of you should be married when you turned twenty-one. So do come and see me, so that we can talk about your wedding. Alexis is such a lovely girl. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

James cursed. Sirius looked up. "That bad?" he asked.

"I thought you read it." James returned.

"Nope, just wanted to see who it was from."

James nodded. "Yep, it's that bad. Mum's decided it's time for me to marry Alexis."

Remus apparated in right in time to hear the last statement. "What?" he exclaimed.

Sirius grinned. "Ah, yes, Moony, you don't know the tragic story of our poor Prongsy. Come, sit, and you shall hear a tale."

"Shut it, Padfoot," James growled. "My mum had a best friend growing up, Mackenzie Rieu. So, when I was born, and Mackenzie had a little girl, our parents decided we should get married when I turn twenty-one.

"That wouldn't be so bad, but Alexis is a horrible person. She's one of those haughty, arrogant purebloods, and she thinks of nothing beyond shopping, gossip, and being richer than everyone else. Since by marrying me, she gets the Potter fortune, she'd be hard to act against."

"Well, can't you just call off the engagement?" Remus asked.

"No, I can't. My mum had her heart set on this for 19 years. I can't do that to her. Blasted timing, though." He added, more to himself than the other two. However, Sirius picked it up.

"Why is it bad timing?" he asked curiously.

"I just got Lily to agree to go out with me. As friends, but still. I forgot about Alexis."

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry, Prongs." He replied, then he left. Moony repeated the comment, and then walked into his room.

Suddenly, a phrase Moony had told him a couple of days ago, when Lily came into town, came back to him. _Murphy's Law, _he thought wonderingly. _What is it?_

He got down a dictionary, and opened it up to the M's.

"Let's see," he said aloud. "Mundane, Muppet, ah here we are, Murphy's Law."

He read the definition out loud, slowly. "If there are two or more ways to do something, and one  
of those ways can result in a catastrophe, then someone will do it."

James looked out his window at the rising moon. "Someone's obviously been making choices. I just wish there was a way I could undo them."

* * *

It's sad, 

So sad.

It's a sad, sad situation.

And it's getting

More and more

Absurd.

Elton John

_Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

* * *

_

I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I got writer's block, then I got sick, and it all went downhill from there.

Please, go review. It's been scientifically proven that reviewing releases a protein based nucleic acid that speeds up the writing process. (Right)

I'll accept any kind of review, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do a flame. I find them pointless and disrespectful. I'm not saying you have to respect me, but I do think you should respect anyone who is brave enough to put their work up on enough so that you don't go around giving anonymous flames. Plus, getting flames makes me angry enough so that I flame back, which is fun. (evil grin)

On the song at the beginning of the chapter, I thought it fit. You can send songs in as inspiration, too. I'll check them out. Maybe it will cure my writer's block.

Also, some of the greatest stuff comes from reviewers. The chair in the last chapter, for example. And, if you're a really good reviewer, I might just insert you in the story, like I did here.

For the readers of _Trying to Forget, Trying to Forgive, _I'm sorry, but I don't know when the next post will be. Same with _Confusion._I have about 10 sentences on each, and can't think of what else to put.

I won't be updating for a while, I'm going to Hawaii until the new year.

Now, to answer those reviewers:

**Prongsie-Jamesie- Yeah, same. Hope you don't mind me stealing your name.**

**fred's**** girl- well, no more smooth sailing.**

**man eating plant- Perhaps. I don't know.**

**InLuvWitRupert- Thanks**

**Lily of the Valley23- I know, but poor Jamsie has to go marry someone else. Sigh.**

**fiery-star90- I couldn't stand Rick anymore. And Sirius is like that. He doesn't strike you as someone who will draw things out, does he. Now James on the other hand…**

**nebulia- Thank you.**

**LostConscience- Kinda already used that one. Go read Trying to Forget, trying to forgive if you're interested. So, how does Alexis and James sound?**

**prongsandpaddy- Nah. For holiday I have James getting married.**

**Mika Rieu- Well, it will come. Hope you don't mind me using your name.**

**ditzychick1228- That's okay. I wrote this while I was suppose to be studying for exams.**

**ourlittlesecret7-I like keeping you in suspense. (cue evil music.)**

**NorberttheDragon- I say we duct tape him to the wall, cover him with peanut butter, and sic rats on him.**

**le manchot du destin- I was too.**

**Brighton Baby- Unknown. Take it up with the voice in my head.**

**missmcweir- Yes. And Bobby Watson is the name of multiple characters in some weird French play, The Bald Soprano.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- I'm sorry.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- Now I need to think of a way to get rid of Alexis.**

**Stella Blu- People have been begging, I had to do it.**

**Telwyn Dubois- I couldn't find the problem. Ah, well.**

Now, to those of you who actually came all the way down here, I'm getting a premonition.

It's telling me a word, or letters.

Lots and lots of letters.

Imaginary duct tape to the first to guess right.

Reviewing makes the world go round.

Sally


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Chapter Six

"We're doomed." Sirius moaned to his girlfriend. "Doomed, I tell you, doomed. There's no way that James is going to attempt to go against what his mother wants. His mum is usually the greatest person, and James loves her. This is the only thing that she's ever really asked of him, and he's not going to let her down."

"What about Alexis?" Anna prodded. "Can't we make her change her mind somehow?"

Sirius guffawed. "Alexis is interested in money. By marrying James, she gets lots of it. There's no way she's going to change her mind."

"So why are you bemoaning about it to me, if we can't change anything?" Anna glared at Sirius.

"Well, maybe we can…" Sirius admitted, and whispered into Anna's ear.

* * *

Lily walked out of the play on Saturday night, hand in hand with James. She had always loved AIDA. She had admitted so to James, once, and even used a song from the play during a prank. "So, what did you think of the play?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I liked it," James admitted. _But it's so much like my life, _he thought to himself. _I fall in love with a girl whom I originally hate and who hates me, then I have to marry someone whom I don't love. _Lost in these thoughts, he didn't notice that Lily was trying to catch his attention until she was practically tugging his sleeve off. "Wha-, oh, sorry, got lost in thought."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I guessed that. Now, I need to get back home soon, Anna's going to worry. But it was really nice going here with you." She added, and leaned up to kiss James on the cheek. She then apparated away, leaving a very startled James behind.

* * *

"Anna, I'm back." She called out when she apparated into her compartment. Then, she saw the official looking owl sitting on the dining room table. "What the hell?" she asked to herself, and picked up the letter that had dropped on the floor. The owl soared out the window as Lily plucked open the envelope.

**Dear Ms. Evans,**

**We regret to inform you that the project between ****France**** and ****England**** has been disbanded. You are needed back here. There will be a total recall of all workers. **

Under the official note there was a small, hastily scribbled post-script.

**I'm sorry for this unforeseen problem occurring, but it does not change the fact that we need you, now more than ever. Please, come back.**

**-Philip**

Lily just sat there. She had no idea what to do. Her duty lay with her work, in France, but her heart lay here. Anna burst in the door, and upon seeing Lily's crestfallen face, she muttered knowingly, "So, you heard about James, then?"

Lily shot up, startled. "What about James?" she inquired. When her friend refused to meet her eyes, her tone grew steely. "Tell me, Anna, before I have to hex you."

"He's engaged," Anna admitted. **"**To some pureblood daughter of one of his mother's friends. He has to get married in a few months."

"And you found this out when?" Lily shrieked. "Was I not supposed to know? Was this his idea of a suitable revenge from seventh year? Did the prank never end?" Not wanting to wait for Anna's response, she rushed into her room, and slammed the door. A few minutes later, she came out, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm going running." She said as an explanation. "I need some time to cool off, to think things over. They want me to go back to France. They're having a recall of everyone." With that, Lily walked calmly out the door. It was time to see how good her uncaring façade was.

* * *

After jogging for about an hour, Lily stopped and sat down by a tree, completely winded. It had been forever since she had done a work-out like that, but it felt really good. However, now she was stuck in the middle of a forest, lost.

Suddenly, there was a rush in the trees. Lily glanced up, startled, only to see a large stag appear from the forest. "Well, it's you," Lily grinned. "I remember seeing you a few times during Hogwarts, or at least a deer that looked an awful lot like you. Come here." The stag approached obediently, and Lily began to stroke it.

"You know, maybe you're just a figment of my imagination. You always seem to appear whenever I'm feeling horrible, or need to talk about something. You'd make a killing as a psychiatrist, you know?

"Well, you see, there's this boy I like. A lot. I may even love him. His name's James Potter." The stag stiffened, and Lily looked at it appraisingly. "What, have you heard of him? I didn't know he was that infamous." She giggled, and continued. "Well, at least, I thought I liked him. And I thought he liked me back.

"But I just found out he's engaged to someone else. And I think this all might be a plot of revenge from back when I dumped him during our seventh year at Hogwarts.

"And now I have to go back to France, where I have to deal with my ex-fiancé on a regular basis. Oh, yeah, he's a part of this equation too. God, I hate my life at times."

She looked down at the stag, who was still looking at her innocently. "And now I've probably scared you. Thanks for listening. You really would make a killing as a psychiatrist." She jogged off, and the moment she was out of earshot, James transformed back into his regular self. (A/N: Any of ya'll that did not see that coming, go find yourselves a real psychiatrist.)

He looked up to the heavens, and shook a fist. "Is this all some sort of game to you?" he asked. "Is this fun? Well, how about you go bother someone else, for a change. Lily and I have enough problems. Can't you leave us alone?" Then, all of his anger spent, he sat down where Lily had been sitting, and cried.

* * *

Ack, this chapter is probably really horrible. I'm sorry. It's 1 AM, and I randomly got inspiration. Plus, it probably wasn't fair to leave my faithful reviewers for a whole 2 weeks. So don't yell at me about how this chapter sucks.

And I know that the last scene was clichéd. I happened to like it, so bof to everyone else.

Now, go review. Please. And no anonymous flames. It bugs me, and I dislike them. In fact, if I get them, then I sometimes decided that I don't want to write a story anymore. And then you would have all the other lovely reviewers to deal with. So I wouldn't recommend it.

Also, if you have any ideas on where the story should go, please tell me. I really am clueless. I have nothing until inspiration randomly hits me, and then I type out a chapter. It's great fun, try it sometime. But any ideas, tell me. Please.

And the premonition challenge is still up. It is on what I sense can happen with Alexis.

It's either a word, or a bunch of letters.

Lots and Lots of letters.

Emmy, you can't guess.

First to guess right will get a part in the story. Small part, but it's still something. Have fun, knock yourself out.

Now, to answer the faithful masses:

**Prongsie-Jamesie- It's all because you're so awesome. And that idea has potential. Hmm. Sorry about getting stuck in the cheese state. I'm in the state where everything is bigger most of the time.**

**munch010-**** Well, where would be the fun in making everything easy for him?**

**missmcweir- I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**nebulia- Shame. And I didn't really write about the date, but there wasn't much to write.**

**sirius4eva-**** Wait, am I suppose to know all that? ****Uh**** oh…**

**le manchot du destin- wish we could say the same about Lily. And James, too.**

**Mika Rieu- Well, neither does canon, so it's all okay.**

**Telwyn Dubois- You reviewed now, so it's all good.**

**Silverlie- Thanks. **

**ditzychick1228- still okay. I'm writing this while I'm suppose to be sleeping.**

**fred's**** girl- Thanks. BTW, it's called wanting fanfics to be realistic. It's not abnormal. I have it too.**

**man eating plant- Well, you didn't have to meet her yet. So it's all nice.**

**InLuvWitRupert- Plot device. **

**EmeraldEyedEvans- No, it's not.**

**firefur1- I hate him too.**

**Stella Blu- I do that a lot too.**

**prongsandpaddy- Also the name of a reviewer, which is where I stole it from. And you think this is a long time? My other story was 4 months. Seriously.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- I'll keep that in mind. And set up Rick and Alexis? But Alexis and James were meant for each other!**

**NorberttheDragon-That would work.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Me too.**

**Lily of the Valley23- Lily must. But she can't.**

**LunaSoleil07- That could work. And on Mrs. P, she doesn't know that James doesn't want to. She might regret this later on. But she thinks that Alexis is a lovely girl, and that James likes her. **

Ciao,

Sally


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Also, James and Lily's goodbye is "Written in the Stars," from AIDA (I steal a lot from that show, don't I? Oh well…) So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lily didn't know why she had come to this party. It shouldn't be considered sane, for one who hated the spotlight to come to one of the biggest media events of the year, particularly when it was the engagement party of the only man you'd ever loved. But Anna had insisted to the point of violence, and Lily hadn't had the strength to refuse. She didn't really have the strength to do anything, anymore.

She hadn't done much since she got that letter telling her to come back to France. She had begged for a week to wrap things up, and Philip had agreed. He had sounded rather worried about her, actually. But she had assured him that she was fine, and she was, kind of. She had stayed in Anna's apartment, going out occasionally to run, but mostly vegging, and attempting to think of a way to talk to James.

She hadn't even seen James since that night at the theatre. She could have gone and talked to him, but she didn't really want to. She was afraid that everything would pour out of her, and there wasn't anything that she could do or say that would change their situation.

She supposed that Anna had told Sirius that Lily was leaving, and Sirius, in turn, had probably told James. But it wasn't her headache, not anymore.

Lily had a feeling that Anna had made her come with the hopes that, seeing James, she would immediately rush to him, and confess her love for him. She did no such thing. She walked around, sampling refreshments, damming Anna to a millennium of babysitting five year olds, and half listening to gossip.

"They're just so _adorable_ together," a shrill voice exclaimed. Lily winced, and turned around. It was Mimi something-or-other, a ditzy Hufflepuff that Lily remembered as one of the stupidest girls in the year. Mimi continued, "I thought he was going out with that Evans girl, though. _Witch Weekly_ said that they were together."

Her companion grimaced. "Merlin's Beard, Mimi, they've been over for years. _Witch Weekly_ just knows he's a hot subject, and was making things up. Remember, he is, or was, rather, one of England's most eligible bachelors. With his money, looks, and connections, how could he not be big? Personally, I never thought that Evans deserved him, the filthy mud-blood. Do you remember what that big scandal with them in seventh year was?"

Lily tensed, hidden form the other's view by an overlarge plant. No one seemed to know, however, and they soon moved on to other subjects. However, listening to their conversation did make Lily realize one thing. She didn't belong here, and she never would. She and James were from different worlds. It was like a fish loving a bird. It could never work out.

Lily decided she had had enough. She had done what she had promised Anna she would do. It was her last night in England, and she didn't have to spend it here, wishing for something she could never have. She hurried through the hall, trying desperately to find a way out of this hellish nightmare.

* * *

James half listened, bored, as another person came to congratulate him. He hadn't wanted to have a party, but his mother had forced him to. Alexis had already conveniently disappeared, and he had half a mind to do the same.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red rushing through the door. Years of instinct cultivated from following Lily Evans around made him stand up and push his way through the throngs of people. He couldn't imagine why Lily would come, but it was possible. If it wasn't Lily, well, no harm done. And if it was…

He caught up with the girl just as she was about to pass through the gate. He called out without thinking, and she turned around, almost frightened. It was Lily, but a Lily where something had gone horribly wrong. She looked like someone had killed her spirit and her soul.

He raced to catch her before she could recover from her shock, and grabbed her by the arm. "Lily, wait," he gasped. "What is it?"

Lily looked up to meet his eyes, and replied, softly, in a choked voice, "I am here to tell you we can never meet again." Ignoring James's shocked expression, she continued, more to herself than anyone around her, "Simple, really, isn't it? A word or two and then? A lifetime of not knowing where, or how, or why, or when. You think of me, or speak of me, and wonder what befell that someone you once loved, so long ago, so well."

She turned to leave, but James's grip on her arm only tightened, and he pulled her back to his side. "Never wonder what I feel, as living shuffles by?" he asked, almost cynically. Lily opened up her mouth, perhaps to answer, but James held up his hand to stop her. "You don't have to ask me, and I need not reply. Every moment of my life, from now until I die, I will think, or dream of you, and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand."

He put one arm around her shoulder, and, nudging her face towards the sky, whispered into her ear, "Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just some stretch of mortal time? Or some god's experiment, in which we have no say?" he added, his words reminding Lily of their old divination teacher, who had been very big on Gods playing with mortals' lives for their own amusement. James's worlds pulled her from her thoughts once more," In which we're given paradise, but only for a day?"

Lily stopped struggling for a second, and thought about what he was suggesting. Just the facdt of how tempting it was to taike him up on his offer told er that it was impossible. "Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide," she snarled fiercely. "No escape, no change of heart, nor anyplace to hide."

James wasn't at all put off by her hostility. In fact, it only increased his desire to make her see things the way he did. "You are all I ever want, but this I am denied? Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned what it is to be in love, and have that love returned."

Lily began to wish she could give in, and then she became terrified with how easily her senses made her give in to what she knew was wrong. With the strength that her terror from her wishes brought her, she jerked her arm away, and ran, ran as hard as she could, just to try to reclaim her thoughts and her common sense, since they had abandoned her during her brief conversation that had nonetheless sent her mind reeling.

James stood watching her go, his posture radiating defeat. "Is it written in the stars?" he asked rhetorically. "Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just some stretch of mortal time? Or some gods experiment, in which we have no say, in which we're given paradise, but only for a day?"

He slumped to the ground, feeling hopeless, unaware of the vision in blue silk that was behind him. She sighed, and came out from behind the wall where she had been lurking asking, to no one in particular, "How did I come to this?"

* * *

James jumped when a cool hand touched his shoulder. He looked down, and saw a thing girl with golden ringlets dressed in a blue gown. She was beautiful, but she was the last person he wanted to see. "Hello, Alexis," he sighed, and hoped that she would take the hint, and go away. He hadn't talked to her at all tonight, or really since he had learned that the engagement was on, and he wanted to keep it that way. She, however, didn't take the hint.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked as though this was any idle conversation.

"Yes, I do." James replied irritably. "And this is the umpteenth time she's rejected me, and where she's told me that she never wants to see me again. So can't you just leave me alone?"

Alexis grinned, as though her answer should have been obvious. She was a far cry from the snobby girl he had known a few years ago. "No," she replied, and dragged James over to a bench. "So, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Look, you're getting a know lot of money and connections with this marriage, so I don't see what you're complaining about."

A slap rang out in the night. "How dare you?" Alexis asked, fury in her eyes, screaming without raising her voice. "How dare you? Look, I know I may have once been like that. A power-hungry, cold-hearted, unfeeling bitch. But I've changed. I spent some time with my cousins. The Malfoys and the Blacks, you know. I saw the way they acted, and I saw how they treated others. I wanted nothing more than to be nothing like them. Plus, I fell in love." She exhaled softly, while James gave her a strange look.

"We really are a strange pair, aren't we? Engaged, and wanting to be with someone else more than anyone? You know about Lily, so who are you in love with?"

"A half-blood, but, worse, a werewolf. My mother told me that she would never permit it."

"What was his name?" James asked interestedly. He only knew one person who fit into both of those categories, but it couldn't be…

"His name's Remus Lupin. I think he was in your year. And I don't think I can marry you. It would be lying to both you and myself. I had to tell you all of this, get it out."

"So what do you think we should do?" James asked heatedly. "My mother has her heart set on this marriage, and I can't do that to her, break it off."

"James," Alexis reminded him softly, "Your mother wants you to be happy. If that's with your red-head, so be it? And as far as my family goes, well…" she trailed off, and then gathered her resolve and started again.

"A bunch of weird things have been happening. I think some of my relatives may be joining up with you-know-who. My mother would murder me if I called this off. She wants me to marry some rich pureblood. She's another model of what I use to be like. Not all of us are as lucky as you are when it comes to family, James."

Her voice sounded choked, but she took a few deep breaths and continued. "'He that troubleth his own house shall inherit the wind,'" she said, quoting what James believed to the book of Proverbs. "Well, I'd rather inherit nothing then submit obediently when my family's wishes conflict with my own. So, ready to do a bit of troubling?"

* * *

Jsames dragged Remus and Sirius away from their dates, and shoved them into one of the various studies. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me you were dating Alexis?" he asked Remus angrily, causing Sirius to give the werewolf a shocked, but impressed, look.

"I didn't know hat you knew her. And I was in shock and I was exhausted when you told me about her, and my Alex is nothing like the girl you'd described. The possibility that they were the same person never occurred to me."

James began to calm down, "Moony, I'm sorry. Lily left, and I think it's for good. And Alexis loves you. If we get through this thing, I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Someone deserves some," James finished to himself, and walked out of the room.

About two minutes after he left, Anna stuck her head through the door. "What did I miss?" she asked jovially, but sobered as she saw the look on the others' faces.

Sirius answered, slowly, "Lily's left. She probably won't be coming back. And James is refusing to fight for her, the idiot."

Anna's eyes widened. "If those two can't end up together and live happily ever after, who can? These two, who are so good, and so in love." She nestled herself in Sirius's arms, and the threw, who had originally brought the two together, sat and thought as the dawned approached, having seen everything that they had worked so hard for fall apart.

* * *

Lily had enjoyed settling back into her routine in France. There wwas no one here who she was afraid of, no past that could come back and haunt her. So she was surprised when the doorbell rang, and a bouquet of flowers appeared on her doorstep.

She picked them up, and as she did, a voice rang out from behind her. "I'm sorry, Lily." She turned around, and saw Rick. She smiled softly, although she had wished it had been James. She knew it was impossible, but still…

"I didn't think," Rick continued. "I was an idiot. I know what your work means to you. I couldn't ask you to give it up. Nothing, not even my career or my reputation, is worth you giving up what makes you happy. I couldn't ask you to give it up. I love you. I could barely even last these past few weeks without you. SO, please, will you marry me, despite my lapse into stupidity?"

A series of emotions and thoughts ran thorugh Lily's mind, but first and foremost, she thought,_ if I marry rick, then I won't be able to sit around moping. Soon, I'll be able to forget James._ "Yes, I will."

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter. For me, at least. And a lot of interesting things happened.

Special thanks go to **Telwyn**** Dubois**, who told me that I needed to give alexis a more complex character. So, Alexis rebelled, and became good. She's just trying to find her way out of her family's influence, and we can't hate her for that. And I'll try not to make her a mary-sue. I always do that.

Plus, Rick's probably enough of an evil character. And he's back! (evil laughter) Now, on Rick, he really does love Lily, he's just a pompous jerk. He can't help it. Although that does make it easier to want to murder him.

To those who write as well as read, have you ever had a story that you thought was going one way, and then your characters rebelled? When you create them, you have to give them control. I tried to make Alexis snobby, but she refused. So this story is going entirely different from wehre I planned, and I have no idea what's happening.

You know you need psychiatric help when the people you make up have more say then you do when writing something.

Now, please go review. It means a lot to me, and, as I said above, it can give me really helpful advice. However, there is no reason to flame. You can get your point across without cursing or yelling about how much I suck.

Also, if you have any ideas of things you want to happen, just tell me. I'm clueless most of the time, and need all the inspiration I can get.

Now, to answer my beloved reviewers-

**Hey-Thanks.**

**Veneficus10- Thanks. And no, I didn't take it as a flame. I took it as well deserved advice. Kudos. And I'm working on it. I really have very little control over what happens in this story.**

**firefur1- Life's not fair. There, now it's worse.**

**prongsandpaddy-Sorry, this one is longer. About twice as long, actually. She became nice, and she can't marry Sirius, because he likes Anna, and we can't have a battle of the A's. Although that could be amusing.**

**Mimbulus****- very good.**** It's BLAJBTODT! YEAH! And of course I remember you. So, you became Mimi. Hope you don't mind being a ditzy Hufflepuff.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- You're not evil anymore! Aren't you happy? And yes, we have more of Rick the dick. I like that nickname. **

**basketball chica- Well, not many good things, that's for sure.**

**Under-the-Moonlight- We can't kill Alexis. Remus would kill us.**

**munch010-**** Sorry, took me a week too. **

**ThelovelyladyLily****- She's not a snob anymore. And it's hard to not be clichéd at times. Now, Rick as a snob might be true.**

**Lily of the Valley23- And it hits rock bottom here.**

**Telwyn**** Dubois- Well, I made her a good character. Is that good enough? Your review started her rebellion, and then she took over. Now, I don't know I can make Rick complex. He does love Lily, but he's a jerk. And I want to kill him off.**

**DramaQn621- He probably won't have to.**

**ditzychick1228- ever story is a bit clichéd at points. I was suppose to be praying for good grades. And recouperating from a sprained ankle. **

**InLuvWitRupert-More angst here, and it's fine to be on the computer when you're not suppose to. I write while I'm supposed to be doing homework. And thanks, I hope your holidays were great too.**

**nebulia- eventually.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- I do too. Oh, and I found you a hot surfer boy.**

**Stella Blu- No, we can't do that to Alexis. Besides, she's got Moony.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- We had the party. We had them all. And it all went downhill from there.**

Toodles,

Sally


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Welcome to our home," Mrs. Potter told Alexis gracefully. It had been a week since the engagement party where she and James had begun their plotting. They had to pretend to be a loving couple, since they both had their family's reputations on their shoulders. It was an awkward position to be in, and one neither of them relished. This evening, however, could prove to be the hardest thing that they had done yet.

It started off fairly well. Alexis talked with Mr. Potter about a ruling on some civil rights case recently. James's father was a member of the Wizagament, and Alexis had mentioned that she might enjoy becoming a member of that one day. They did have a rather long discussion on werewolf rights also, James was interested to notice. Maybe Alexis would be good for Remus. Of course, for that to happen, they had to think of a way to get out of this without either of their families murdering them, or bringing the law on them. Wizarding betrothals were very serious. Almost too serious, at time.

There was one awkward moment, though. Alexis and the mothers were discussing something about the ceremony, and Mrs. Rieu said, quite loudly, "Well, that won't do at all. That is what the filthy mudbloods and muggles do, and we don't want to be _anything_ like them, now do we?" James and Alexis gave each other a sideways skeptical look, and Mrs. Potter looked rather surprised. However, besides that, the dinner went well.

_Alexis is a great girl_, James thought to himself as he waved goodbye and disapparated. _She's just not Lily. And Lily really is the only one I want.

* * *

_

The object of his thoughts was standing in front of a mirror at a wedding boutique in Paris. The entire shop was in a frenzy about this, but she just stood there, calm, but feeling something strange. It couldn't have been regret, though. She was happy with all of this.

Oh, it had been difficult, but Rick loved her. He proved it over and over again. And she loved him. Well, maybe not love, but she was content with him. It was all the same thing, wasn't it?

She sighed, and put her face in her hand. It wasn't the same, and she knew it. However, Rick had never broken her heart, let alone done it twice. Rick had never made a horrible bet about her. Rick was a perfect gentleman, and that was what she needed in her life.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was strapless, with an embroidered bodice, a full skirt, and a beaded hem. It was the dress that she had always dreamed of. However, it just didn't feel right. She had often imagined herself and James in this situation, and she couldn't wear this dress if she was marrying someone else. So, she put away the perfect dress, and got one that she had liked more then all the others, and left the shop.

Sometimes she wondered what she was thinking, going through this wedding. But the sensible part of her promised herself that she would be happy, in the end. Anna didn't think so, however. She had flat out refused to be part of this ceremony, and had told Lily that she was making the biggest mistake of her entire life. Lily had already done that, though. She had let James Potter into her heart, and now he refused stubbornly to get out, and he would never leave her to live in peace.

* * *

The next day, James sat on the couch where he had first heard the news of this wedding, tossing a quaffle to himself. He was really supposed to be looking over guest lists, but he really didn't want to. That would imply that this wedding meant a damn to him.

He was in a really foul mood. Sirius didn't know why, but he suspected its cause was Lily. It always was, these days. He had always liked Lily, he had always thought of her as a nice girl. He originally didn't think that she deserved his friend, but he soon realized that it was more likely the other way around. However, this was just too much. No one should deserve this kind of pain. And these two just seemed to be getting a lot of it.

"Stupid….Idiot…French bastard…" James grumbled. Now, Sirius began to understand

"So, what happened with the French dude?" Remus asked curiously. He didn't have a direct connection with Lily, so he didn't understand the changes so much. Sirius, dating Anna, was a pro.

"Let me guess, he asked her to marry him, again. And she said yes, again." Sirius ventured. It did seem logical, as Sirius had never heard of any other specific French bastards.

"Yes, he did." James growled. "One of the French guys who stayed behind was talking about it. It's sick how she would go marry someone who treated her like that. Someone who thought of her as someone who could do whatever he told her to do."

Remus looked sharply at him. "What about someone who made a bet about her, and didn't tell her, so she had to find out from one of her worst enemies? What about someone who gets together with her, and then forgets to tell her that he's engaged, and has been from just about birth. I'm on your side, James, but you did kind of kill her self confidence and esteem. She isn't the strongest person, really. And she never has been."

James threw the ball at the wall hard, breaking a little glass ornament. "Why does everyone lecture me about her. She doesn't matter anymore. There's no way for us to ever me together."

Sirius stared at him, shocked. "So, you're just giving up?"

"I can't spend my life chasing after someone who won't stop running, Sirius."

"James," his best friend replied, "You've always chased after her. You still are. You walk slow enough so that she can't see you, but fast enough so that if she falls, you'll be there to catch her."

James shot Sirius a slightly guilty look. "Well, then, it's a good thing I've got such good endurance, and it means that I'll never get out of shape."

* * *

_Lily walked past a series of houses. It was strange, she thought that she should recognize them, but she didn't. She knew that she was looking for something, but she didn't really know what. _

_Suddenly, she felt it. She walked into a house. It was an average white house with a white picket fence, the same as every other one on this street. Except this one was different. This one had a door open. Lily pushed it open a bit wider, and stepped inside._

_It felt strange. Quiet, peaceful, but too quiet, really. There was only so much peace that you could have before you knew, you just _knew_ that something was about to go wrong, and this was one of those times. She walked up the stairs, and into what she supposed was the bedroom. _

_James lay face up on the bed. But this was not the James she had left at the party. This was a pale, wane James who looked like he was dying, or worse, dead. Bending down over him, she screamed when his ice cold hands reached out to latch around her own._

_"Lily, you killed me," he said softly, his voice weak.__ "You killed me by refusing to admit that you love me. You killed me by refusing to admit that we had a chance together. I'm dead, Lily, and it's all your fault." With these last words, James feel back onto the pillow and took his last breath. But even after he was long gone, his hands refused to let go of Lily. She screamed, and screamed, as she fell into a swirling black pit, James's hands still around her wrists.

* * *

_

She woke up still screaming. Realizing that it was all just a dream, she stopped screaming, and attempted to allow her heartbeat to settle so that she could go back to sleep. However, she couldn't, so she decided to go walk around the neighborhood. That was always what she had done when she had nightmares.

After pulling on jeans and a pair of sneakers, she walked around her entirely magical block to a deli that had always reminded her of the leaky cauldren. She bought a croissant, and continued to meander. However, soon a magazine caught her eye.

**YOUNG PUREBLOODS IN LOVE! James Potter and Alexis Rieu to wed! **Knowing that she shouldn't, she flipped through a bit of the magazine to the article. Phrases jumped out at her like "never been so much in love before" and "this is the happiest that I've ever been in my entire life," both said by James.

She growled, put the magazine back, and glared skyward. _Well, James Potter, if you're so happy now, I leave you to it. Good riddance, and I'll forget about you soon. You deserve it._

TBC

* * *

I'm really sorry. My life took a pretty bad turn. I have whooping cough, or something like that, and so I've been pretty sick recently. Plus, I lost my notebook that had all my chapters in it, and I had to try to remember it all. So if you think that this chapter sucks, it's because I am sick and cannot breathe. Thank you.

Well, you know the drill. Review. I write faster, then I update. Rinse and Repeat.

Seriously, though, it really helps to know that people actually read my stories. And that they care enough to respond. You guys that have been there since the beginning, ya'll are the best. I cannot convey how much you mean to me.

And, to those of you who hate Rick, and think that he doesn't deserve Lily, and that he should die, he's not that bad a person. He's a little egotistical, but that's that. Lily is just comparing him to James. And Lily's had a lot of emotional turmoil involving the latter. She agreed to marry Rick because he's not James, and wouldn't do something like that. SO, we cannot kill Rick. However, Lily may see the error of her ways.

Now, to answer last chapter's reviewers (how I heart you guys)

**Prongsie-Jamesie- There, I updated. And how can I have a triquel? when _Trying to Forget, Trying to Forgive_ wasn't a sequel to anything?**

**Me- Dude, like, thanks.**

**Jersey Princess- No thanks, I've got death things down pat. Just ask Emmy.**

**Marta- Lily isn't an idiot. She just thinks Rick won't hurt her.**

**The Sweet New Zealander- The rhyming was from a song which I thought fit the mood. I'm sorry I gave you a headache. And yes, I am mad. It's fun.**

**Mika Rieu- But it's someone with your penname as a last name. Does that help?**

**munch010-**** She can't be _all_ that evil, can she?**

**ourlittlesecret7- It's very sad. We do hate rick.**

**Under-the-Moonlight- THE RATS!**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- I gave him to you. THE CHEESE!**

**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen- I do too. Sigh. I want a Radames. And a Curly. And a Raoul. And a Remus.**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- Sorry, took me a while. Hope you like it anyway.**

**man eating plant- I love quoting songs.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- No, we cannot kill rick. Public humilia- I was not supposed to say that. I was not supposed to say that. Uh-Oh. You didn't hear that.**

**Telwyn Dubois- Yes. And I tried to explain about Rick. He's not that bad. He' s just not, well, _James_.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- I have _multiple_ triangles.**

**Mimbulus****- I don't think he's going to die.**

**CaptainOatsPrincessSparkle- It's coming. Hold your horses.**

**Hey- Na, that makes everything too easy.**

**InLuvWitRupert- Thank you.**

**Lily of the Valley23- Thank you. It's all coming.**

**firefur1-**** He gave up.**

**Stella Blu- A mary-sue is an all perfect character. And Lily doesn't really think as much as she should.**

All that Jazz,

Sally


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Nine 

Remus paced around his small flat. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. The wedding was tomorrow, and he really should be at the rehearsal dinner. He just couldn't do it, though. It was a hypocrisy for him to even be involved in this wedding, since his hopes had never fallen that the wedding would fall through. Of course, that was what everyone involved wished for.

He sighed, and kicked a chair. He should have guessed that things wouldn't work out. They never had, for him. He had gotten bitten by a werewolf, after all, and it all went downhill from there. He didn't deserve anyone as perfect as Alexis. And, no matter how you looked at it, if two people who were truly in love couldn't make it in this world, like Lily and James, then there really was no hope for anyone else. In his miserable musings, he didn't notice that he had begun to slowly destroy the chair. Someone else had, though.

"Don't do that to the chair, it hasn't done anything to you," a light voice scolded him softly. He looked up, startled, to see Alexis, still in the gown she wore to the dinner, standing in the doorway. She walked over to him, continuing her lecture. "Destroying furniture really isn't the way to go. After all, they can't fight back. Now, if you want to hurt a few of my cousins, like Lucius Malfoy, then I have no complaints whatsoever."

Giggling softly, she pulled his hands away from the chair, and hugged him. He looked down at her face, to meet her resolved-looking eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked gently, although he wasn't able to keep all the bitterness from his voice. "Don't you have to go get ready to marry my best friend?"

Alexis looked incredibly hurt, but the strength in her eyes only increased. "Remus, you know my opinion on all of this. I hate it as much as you do. We couldn't break it off, though, because it's a wizarding betrothal, and we had to wait for the opportune moment. I have to know, do you trust me?" she gave him a quick, searing glance. He nodded, slightly confused, and she grinned, almost evilly. "Good. Come with me." She replied, and led him out the door.

* * *

Anna sat on a blanket in an isolated clearing, watching Sirius attempt to cook something the muggle way. It really was quite amusing. They had come here straight after the rehearsal dinner, just because. Sirius had said that he wanted to ask her something, and she really was interested. 

She saw that the hotdogs that Sirius was attempting to heat were catching on fire, and she stood up to put it out. However, Sirius got there before her, and then, without turning around, said, softly, "And I guess now is as good a moment as any."

He turned, and knelt on the ground. Looking up at her startled face, he said, nervously, "Look, Anna, I know I'm probably going to mess this up somehow, and I'm sorry if I do. However, I need to say this, before something happens like last time. I love you more then life itself. I can't live without you. I basically died over the last three years, when you weren't in my life. You have no idea the anguish I went through, knowing that losing you was all my fault.

"So, I decided, I had to do something. I couldn't let you walk out of my life again. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. I can't stand the thought of myself without you. Anna Susan Smith, will you marry me?" He held her left hand in both of his, hanging on for dear life, almost.

She looked down on him, lost in thought. Then, gathering her resolve, she replied, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I can't. It's just too soon. I love you as well, and living without you nearly destroyed me too. But, I just don't know." She met his eyes with her own, and blinked back a tear. "I need more time, I need to be with you more, to see if this is what I want with my life."

Sirius looked crestfallen for a second, but then his joking façade came back into play. "More time? Well, I can give you that. A whole eternity of it." And so Sirius waited, knowing that one day the right time would come, it just wasn't here yet. And Anna would tell him when it was here.

* * *

It was now the morning of the wedding, and there was about 20 minutes to go before the ceremony began. James was pacing slowly around the gardens of the church. He hoped that Alexis had done whatever it was that she needed to do. She had said she would, but James hated putting his fate in another person's hands. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, wand out, with his auror training kicking in, before he realized it was his mother, looking a lot frailer then she had recently. He walked over to her, and put his arm around her, helping her to a bench, where they both set down.

"I appreciate all that you're doing for me," she said softly, and James knew that she wasn't just talking about the physical support. "I know that you hate what you're having to do, and that there is no doubt another person you wish to go to. I wish I could release you from this, but I never figured out how. Recently I've noticed how much my friend has changed, and it disturbs me greatly. She's not the same, kind, person she was once. Alexis seems lovely, but, there is someone else in your heart, I can feel it."

She took one of her hands in hers, and pressed something in the middle of it. "I just wish to tell you to do what you believe is right. I hope that you can find happiness, just as your father and I did. If that isn't with Alexis, well, so be it. I love you, James, and I want you to be happy more than anything else." She walked of, leaving James staring at the object in his hand. It was the Potter wedding ring, that his mother had worn for as long as he could remember. He had his freedom, now, or he would, as long as Alexis did her part.

* * *

The wedding was spectacular, everyone would say afterward. The gown was beautiful, the bride was wonderful, and it truly deserved being called the greatest event of the year. Of course, no one really expected what happened. 

As soon as Alexis was at the front of the church, James shot her a pleading look. She ignored it pointedly, and the ceremony continued. However, when the priest asked if anyone had any reason why the two should not be joined, Remus stepped forward, and cleared his throat.

Everyone looked at the young werewolf, shocked. After a few moments of awkward silence, Remus spoke up, softly. "She can't marry James."

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Rieu trumpeted from her pew, looking like Christmas had been cancelled. She didn't approve of this _boy_ coming in and ruining her daughter's special day.

Remus looked even more uncomfortable, and replied, growing stronger. "She can't marry him because she married me, last night." Alexis shot James a triumphant look, and he grinned back. Mrs. Rieu wasn't done yet, though.

"I **forbid **it," she replied, rage growing evident in her voice. "He's not one of us, Alexis. He's got unclean blood in his veins. He's, well, for Merlin's sake, Alexis, you know what he is? If you stay with him, then you will never be a part of this family again."

"Good," Alexis replied, calmly, yet radiating much more strength then her mother. "I always hated it, once I figured out what our family was like. I want nothing more then to leave the family, and I don't care about any of it."

James grinned even wider, and slapped Remus on the back jokingly. Then, kissing Alexis's hand lightly, he straightened, and replied, "I wish you two all the happiness in the world. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. A previous engagement, and all." Then, James disapparated immediately, leaving the scene that would become the folklore of Pureblood events, grin never exiting his face.

* * *

In France, the time difference making it a few hours later, Lily Evans glanced around her small flat for the last time,completely unaware of all that had happened, and began to assemble her things for her own ceremony that day.

* * *

I live again! I'm very proud of how fast I got this chapter out. I am finally cured of the whooping cough, and so I can breath again. And I am also one with the lacrosse stick, which is very good. 

Now, go review, for the love of all that is holy, like white chocolate and spicy fries. Any kind of review works, really. However, I'll accept flames, but I prefer it when people criticize nicely. (Yes, there is such a thing!) I understand I'm not perfect. But that doesn't mean I'm not trying. And I'm actually putting my stuff out there for people to read, rather than flaming other people behind an anonymous review.

Now, this story is almost at an end. I think there are three more chapters coming. However, I still need ideas, so send them on in. And, at the end of the story, since Rick can't die, I'm giving him as a reward to the best reviewer, so that you guys can torture and murder him to your little hearts' content.

To answer my reviewers (oh, how I love you),

**Prongsie-Jamesie- Yes, it's sad. You know, I can never update until you review. You're always the last one, and so you're my marker on when I need to get going. And just imagine, you're Mrs. Moony now.**

**azn flame92- Thanks a bunch.**

**Bluestarglory- It's washing hair, and it's a joke. You know, you review, I write, then you do it over again and all.**

**prongsandpaddy- Forever and ever amen?**

**man eating plant- Because I say so. And they can't get together until they have the climax of the story, which hasn't happened yet. **

**munch010-**** It's coming, I swear.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- He has mad skills. And the mud on the lacrosse field loves me more then everyone else, I swear.**

**refallen- Fine, fine, you win.**

**Mika Rieu- Of course there is. We can't have happy fluffy Lily and James, now can we? Well, we can, I just like angst too much.**

**KTSweep08- Aw, thanks.**

**Under-the-Moonlight- I didn't even get to skip school for mine. And there, now Alexis has Remus, and James is going to go plot chaos.**

**Me- That would be too nice for what I've got planned for him.**

**Lily of the Valley23- I feel wise.**

**Jersey Princess- He's not going to die, and I make no promises for Lily.**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- I feel really, really, loved. **

**ThelovelyladyLily****- I will say no more. **

**Mimbulus****- Still too nice to him.**

**Telwyn Dubois- Great idea. I knew what I was doing, but that idea is close.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- I'm sorry about your friends. But I don't know. I had people continually make fun of me, friends yell at me, friends get angry at me because they think I'm faking it, nearly drowned, got kicked out of class, and missed multiple lectures, which resulted in me still being a bit behind.**

Now, for all you good people who came all the way down here, I have a reward, a sneak peak!

* * *

"I'm sorry to have to disrupt you like this on your wedding day, Lily." James said softly, "But I had to tell you all that. I wish for you all the happiness in the world." 

And with those words, James Potter walked away, knowing that he would never be able to beg Lily to come back to him again. It was over, and he had lost.

* * *

Now I feel _really_ evil. 

Love ya'll,

Sally


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Lily sat, staring at nothing, as her bridesmaids twittered around her. She was supposed to be getting ready, but, for some reason, she didn't want to. She wanted to know that she was making the right decision, but she just wasn't sure. Everything was so complicated now. She almost wished for the life she had had at Hogwarts again. You know, eat, sleep, go to classes, reject Potter, rinse and repeat. It fit a schedule. It was orderly. It left no room for misunderstandings or mistakes.

Suddenly she looked up, realizing that one of the hairdressers was talking to her. She murmured for them to do whatever it was that they needed to, and then stared into the mirror that someone had conveniently put across from her. Physically, she was ready for the wedding. Mentally, though, she wasn't sure.

_You made this bed, now sleep in it,_ she told herself fiercely, and silently prayed that she was making the right choice.

* * *

_You have no right to be doing what you're about to do,_ James's inner, sensible self told him. He was pacing back and forth in his apartment, trying to work up the courage for something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Well, his side that insisted that there was common sense buried somewhere, deep down in his body was protesting it. The rest of him didn't really care. 

_If I leave her now, she'll never know_, the rest of him responded, attempting to placate his conscience. _And then I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it, and drive myself insane, and then all hell will break loose._

He still felt somewhat bad about all this. Lily didn't deserve having him, a jilted lover, in all honesty, come in and attempt to disrupt her wedding day, what was suppose to be the most important day of a girl's life. He might be ruthless at times, but he wasn't without sense, or a conscience. However, he knew he would spend every waking moment wishing he had done something. Now he had to build up the nerve.

Suddenly, in his random pacings, he accidentally kicked, and spilled, a box full of old school supplies. He picked it up hastily, and then, for some unknown reason, a rolled up sheet of paper caught his eye. Unfolding it, he began to read, and then remembered where it had come from. It was the last note Lily had ever sent him, their last conversation during their seventh year that wasn't simply fake politeness. One phrase caught his eye in particular.

**_Very much like your namesake, you are. Marauder. A thief, an invader. _**

He grinned, although the tone of the note was anything but joyful. He had forgotten the definition of that word, really. _So, am I a marauder or not?_ he asked himself rhetorically, and then apparated away.

* * *

"Two hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty five seconds." Anna spoke, glancing down at her watch. She and Sirius were listening to the pandemonium caused by the wedding on the Wizarding Wireless, and counting down the hours. Anna couldn't believe that Lily could be this dumb. Sure, Rick was nice, but he was still living in a world where women were only there to make husband's lives more comfortable. And he was nothing compared to James. 

"Think he'll do something?" Sirius asked, pulling her up against him.

"I hope so, because someone has to stop Lily from doing this. She doesn't realize what she's getting herself into! I worry about her sanity. I mean, I know that she knows that she doesn't really love him, but, she just wants security. And it's all your fault, really."

"_My_ fault?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised. "Since when is it my fault?"

"Since _you_," she retorted, poking him in the chest, "made a stupid mistake and began a horrible bet. So the fact that they've broken up around three times stems from that fact. But, there's nothing that we can do about it now. I don't know what we can do about anything, anymore. Have you ever had the feeling that someone was making a mistake, but you had no way of fixing it?"

Sirius looked down on his girlfriend, and inwardly grimaced. It was the exact emotion he had had when she had rejected his proposal, but he couldn't say that, now could he? "Yes," he responded simply, and gathered her into his arms to wait out this hellish day.

* * *

Lily settled her veil into place. She only had about thirty minutes to go, but she didn't know if she'd ever be prepared for what she was about to do, even if she had a lifetime. This was a wizarding wedding. They were legally binding for life. 

Suddenly, Melinda, one of her bridesmaids, shrieked that a man was coming in. Lily turned around, startled, just to see James rush into the room. "Bloody bunch of over-excitable hens, the lot of them," he muttered darkly. Then he looked up at Lily, a pained and almost betrayed look in his eyes.

"I love you, Lily. I don't think there has ever been a time when I haven't. Have you ever felt like there4 was someone who you know you had to be with, no matter what happened? Has your entire happiness and sanity ever hinged on the emotions and well being of one person? It's not a comfortable feeling, but it's one that I've gotten used to living with.

"I saw you for the first time when we were about to board the platform in our first year. You were standing there, looking confused, and you had this quizzical look on your face. It is actually one of your more endearing looks, but, then, of course, everything you say or do would seem perfect to me, so I can't really judge any of this. Anyway, we were standing there, and I knew that you were going to become as necessary as air to me. Of course, I was an idiot at showing it, and you never knew.

"Then, I made that stupid bet. I was hoping that if I could go on even one date with you, then I would become okay. You know, you would become as ordinary as every other girl. It's hard, knowing that you depend on someone so fully. I loved you the way you were, and the way you are now, and probably in any way that you ever will be, but I couldn't stand the uncertainly. But, again, I was young, I was stupid, and I learned that going out with you wouldn't make the ache in my heart any less. In fact, it only increased it.

"Lily Evans, you are my sun, my moon, my earth, and ever single one of the stars in the sky. Your image, all my memories of you, they're with me at every moment, haunting me, refusing to let me go. I can't bet up without wishing that I could be certain that you would still be near me somehow. Other girls mean nothing, for you are the only one I ever will want. I would suffer a thousand painful deaths, if only I could protect you from ever having to feel pain, or sorrow, or despair. That's how much I love you."

James looked up at Lily, and saw a look of shock, and almost horror in her eyes, at least to him. He groaned. He knew he shouldn't have come today, and now he had only made things worse. He took a step back, stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked rather pitiful, like his dog had died, or something. "I'm sorry to have to disrupt you like this on your wedding day, Lily." James said softly, "But I had to tell you all that. I wish for you all the happiness in the world."

And with those words, James Potter walked away, knowing that he would never be able to beg Lily to come back to him again. It was over, and he had lost.

* * *

I feel even more evil. Oh wow, this feeling of evilness scares me even. 

And I have my first lacrosse game tomorrow, and I'm goalie, so if I happen to die from having one too many balls chucked at my head, then I'm sorry for how much longer it will take me to update. I seriously don't know when I can update. But I'll try as soon as I can.

Please go review. It would mean so much to me, and it only takes a few seconds. I'll accept anything, but I prefer compliments (who doesn't) and constructive criticism. If you want to flame, I can't really stop you, but I will flame you back, and it will be bad. (If you doubt me, go back and read the response to sapphire beauty in the chapter two author's note.) If it's some grammatical error, then tell it to me nicely, please. You can just say"You did this wrong, here's how to fix it" and you don't need to go on about how stupid I am.

And I lied. There are three more chapters coming after this one. And in the next, we get Lily's wedding. Oh goody.

Now, to answer all ya'll that reviewed last chapter-

**Bluegirl2751- I feel so loved, such a long review! And I might tell you, no matter how good you are at debate, you still won't win against your parents. Ever. And Alexis being Malfoy's cousin, well, they're all interrelated, purebloods. And, as for my songs, well, all those writers can say stuff a lot better then I can.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- You wait til the coach makes _you_ play goalie, and then we'll see whose laughing.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- I'm confused. Did you morph into James, or are you still Alexis?**

**Stella Blu- If you kill me, then there is no more story, so I'd advise not doing that.**

**The Sweet New Zealander- I feel evil.**

**refallen- It's coming.**

**Mimbulus- No comment.**

**nLuvWitRupert****-**** It's a reward for me, because it means you guys review and tell me how angry you are, and yell at me to write the next chapter, and that makes me feel soooooooo loved.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Maybe when this is over I'll give you Rick so you can kill him as many times as you want. Would you like that?**

**Under-the-Moonlight- Well, what would you expect from our dear moony? (fan girl sigh)**

**KTSweep08- Thanks.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- I pride myself on being evil.**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- Thanks.**

**Pristinelily****- Unless you die of old age first.**

**Mika Rieu- Yes, Lily does need a knight on a white horse. **

**Lily of the Valley23- It's coming.**

**Telwyn Dubois- Thanks, I feel so loved now. **

**Jersey Princess- I have no comment.**

Happy valentines day to all you people who actually have someone who adores you. I'm not included in that number, (sighs)

Sally


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Chapter Eleven

Lily stared out after James. _What the hell was that?_ She asked herself rhetorically, but she knew precisely what it was. He had just put into words the feelings she had kept hidden for years. The feelings that she had been ready to shove into a box and hide in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind for the rest of her life. And they had actually consented, in a way. But now…

She was going to be lucky if she ever managed to get a lid on those feelings again. Lily hated how her heart decided that it knew better than her mind, and so now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She knew she shouldn't go in and marry Rick, not now that she realized that she had never stopped loving James, but she didn't want to get burned again.

_He's the flame, and I'm the stupid moth who never learns a lesson. Life's just not being fair, and I don't know why. I haven't done anything as horrible as this to anyone recently, so it couldn't be Karma…_

**_Says who you haven't done anything bad?_** The voice that she now recognized, after several recent lectures from it, as her supposed conscience. **_You did basically rip his heart in a few large pieces a few times, in all honesty. Particularly at his and Alexis's engagement party. That was cruel, Lily, and turnabout is fair play._**

_Why can't you ever be on my side? _Lily wailed inwardly. _I deserve a little sympathy too! _

**_Sympathy only goes to those who deserve it, and, frankly, Lily, you don't. You've been given too many opportunities to go back on your wrong, and you haven't made good on any of them, so you have no sympathy from me._**

Lily couldn't think of any arguments for that. It was true, everything that her conscience had told her. She had had an endless number of opportunities to right all the wrongs that she had committed, but she had chosen not to. And this could be her very last chance.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, and a tiny part of her didn't want to, the part that wanted safety, security, and no real adventure in her life. But the rest of her comforted her, saying that she was right, and to live in pursuit of a dream that has changed to fog and floated away is better than living a lie.

While she was thinking, the wedding march began its first chords, and one of her bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle. Lily didn't have time to say anything before she herself was pushed into place, and then, before she could stop and think, she was standing at the head of a church, having a minister drone in her ear, and seeing Rick smile happily at her. That smile made her want to be sick. She was a bad person, she knew it. But she couldn't do this, and she knew that she couldn't.

When the minister finally got the part where she was supposed to say "I Do," she took a deep breath, grabbed her left hand with her right, and slowly worked off a diamond ring. If she was going to sever ties, she might begin in an overly symbolic way.

"Rick," she said softly, "I'm terribly sorry about this, and I know it really should be too late for last minute doubts. You could probably even accuse me of having cold feet. But it really is much more than that.

"I know that you, along with everyone else, are expecting me to say I do. I was even expecting myself to up until about ten minutes ago. But then I realized that I couldn't. I couldn't agree to marry you, because I can't spend my life living a lie. You are a wonderful man, but you're not the one that I truly love, and marriage between the two of us would soon become an absolute hell. I would eventually despise you because of all the qualities that make you different than the one I do love, good qualities that should be rejoiced in. And you would despise me because of it.

"So I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I love you, Rick, but it's not enough to make a marriage work, and it would only serve to make us hate each other and ourselves. Someday you will find someone who is worthy of your love, but I'm afraid that it's not me. Goodbye, Rick."

With those last words, she took Rick's hand, pried it open, and dropped the ring inside. She stood on her toes, gave Rick a quick peck on the cheek, and slowly, never looking back, walked out of the church. This day would soon become a legend, since there had never before been two weddings of such proportion ruined in one day, but that wasn't what the guests at this wedding would remember. All who could see it swore they would never forget the look of heartbreak on Richard Law's face that moment when Lily gave him back her engagement ring. It was the look of someone who had just lost the love of their life, and,for all intents and purposes, he had.

* * *

James sat dejectedly, looking over the Seine River. There were a bunch of children running around, and quite a few couples locked in an embrace, but James didn't really see any of it. He was so upset by what had happened that he didn't think he could feel ever again. He was locked in a wave of despair so strong that he didn't think he could ever feel any joy in life again.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat loudly, pulling James out of his dark thoughts. He didn't even look at whoever it was, and simply didn't really pay them any heed. He didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment, because he didn't want to see anyone who had the slightest reason to be happy. His Lily had left him for good, had chosen a life with that nitwick Richard over a life with him, and he didn't think anyone should be able to bear joyful feelings at this time. He knew it was an illogical stand, but he couldn't help it. Misery loves company, after all.

He waited for the presence to go away, but it didn't move an inch. He then began to shoot the person an angry glance, the kind that just screamed for everyone else to go away and leave you alone, but than he caught a flash or red hair, and just stared there, staring at Lily. She didn't talk at first, either. She just gave him this sorrowful look, full of despair and longing.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married now?" he asked bitterly, much more bitterly than he had intended. He knew he shouldn't blame her for her decision, but, by Merlin, it _hurt_. She shot him a wounded glance, and looked down at the ground.

"I couldn't do it, James. I just couldn't. Not after you came in there and spoke to me so beautifully, at least. As long as I thought that you had abandoned me, and left me for some perfect pureblood princess, I could do anything. But after you came and talked to me, I was just stuck. I couldn't live a life like the one Rick promised me, a life full of wondering what would have happened if I had come after you today. So I had to come. And I have a bit of advice for you too, idiot." She said affectionately, and knocked him upside the head. It bloody stung, and James shot Lily a surprise glance, which she ignored while she continued glaring playfully at him. "Don't you ever, _ever_, tell a girl that you love them, and then walk off and leave them, James Potter. I mean it. I was ready to murder you for that one. After all, how was I supposed to tell you that I loved you so much I couldn't possibly live without you if you weren't there, hm?"

James, overcome by emotions, put his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "I thought you were never going to come back to me. I thought that you were going to stay with that prat forever. And so I came and told you everything that I should have said from day one. I was an idiot back when I made that bet, and I'm still an idiot now. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but please, forgive me, and maybe," James continued, bending down onto one knee and pulling out his mother's ring from his pocket, "if you're really in a generous mood, you could possibly agree to marry me. Merlin knows I should have asked you before now, but I could never find an opportunity to ask you, an-" But the rest of James's statement was cut off by Lily putting a hand over his mouth, and pulling his face back towards hers.

"You know, James, you talk too much." She lectured him softly, and then pulled him back up to his regular height, told him, softly, "And of course I'll marry you. I'm surprised that you even had to ask. I would have never said no. I can't imagine a life without you, a hundred season going by without your voice, a million sunsets that I could sit and watch with you." Then she replaced her hand with her lips, and there was silence from the two of them. Somehow, during their kiss, the ring found its way onto Lily's finger, and it sparkled with an unearthly shine.

And the two became nothing more than another pair of lovers by the river Seine, rejoicing simply to be with each other, and reveling in the life they might have, once and for all.

TBC

* * *

Yes, that is a "To Be Continued." The story is not over yet. There are still about two more chapters to go, and I can be awfully mean in two chapters. If you doubt me, just think about how mean I was in the last one chapter of _Of__ Notes and Bets,_ and then I have a feeling you won't doubt me anymore.

I'm terribly sorry about the overly long wait, but I hope the chapter makes up for it. They're finally together again, and I better be gettibn and then I have a feeling you won't doubt me anymore.

I'm terribly sorry about the overly long wait, but I hope the chapter makes up for it. They're finally together again, and I better be getting some appeasement points for that one. And I'm sorry about the overload of fluff and cheese. As Sirius would say, this chapter is so heartwarmingly cheesy that the cheese melted, and we all drowned in it. (By the way, I hereby state that I am not responsible for any deaths resulting from drowning in cheese.) ;P

You know, I finally felt sorry for Rick. I never really did before, but you have to feel sorry for someone whose fiancée walks out on him during their vows. So maybe I finally made him a person, rather than a rat. To tell the truth, I prefer him as a rat, so ya'll may still think of him like that if you should so choose.

Now, even though there aren't many chapters left, reviews are still welcome. I love feedback on how I've done, and just any last minute things that you want me to possibly put in the last chapters would be welcome too. Little stuff like throwing chairs out windows can always liven up the story a little.

Also, just because I am bored, and have nothing left to do with all the stuff in this story after it's over, (and the fact that it's 3 AM in the morning) I shall be handing them out to anyone who wants them, from actual characters (like a Rick to maim and destroy of your very own) to just random things that influenced the plot, like Lily's toy chair that hit poor James. So review and say if you are interested.

Now, to answer my beloved reviewers,

**Stella Blu- I'm not even going to think about the spelling of that word, and I thank you for not murdering me.**

**ThelovelyladyLily****- I refuse to claim responsibility for your head exploding. You are on your own with that one. Good luck.**

**Jersey Princess- After a lovely rejection speech, of course.**

**MAndrews- Aw, thanks. **

**Mimbulus- It was because you were too close to the truth for comfort. And, if you want, I could probably squeeze the BLAJBTODT into the next two chapters.**

**Under-the-Moonlight- Nah, Rick wouldn't screw up. Lily just realized what a prat he was, which works for me too.**

**Isabielle- Happy now?**

**KTSweep08- Sorry if the wait killed you. If not, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Robyn- Where have you been this entire series? Of course I'm evil. I pride myself on it.**

**Reina de la Noche- There is nothing wrong with corny or cheesy. I would have laughed too.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- Well, we shall have a formal presentation later, if enough people want the other stuff. **

**Lily of the Valley23- See, Lily can be wise (on occasion).**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- Aw, thanks.**

**pristinelily- Well, they lucked out. The rest of us aren't so fortunate. Sigh.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- I knew that. I was just confused because you've written ever single other review as Alexis, and then you morphed into James. **

**Mika Rieu- I know, it's sad.**

**Telwyn Dubois- Nah, that way Lily wouldn't be able to reject Rick and humiliate him in front of everyone. So, is this chapter good?**

**azn flame92- Angst makes the world go round. And, once you've hit the bottom, there's no place to go but up.**

**irefur1-**** Why are people just now noticing that I'm evil? This worries me.**

**Applesandsunshine****- I was simply being more evil.**

**InLuvWitRupert- I enjoy it. It's fun. And Rick can't spontaneously combust. That's too simple.**

Toodles,

Sally


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. Thank you for your time.

Chapter Twelve

Lily Evans was panicking, and it was not a pretty sight, not a pretty sight at all. It reminded all who watched of a chinchilla in a dust bath, whirling and twisting back and forth constantly, at a pace that some sprinters would sell their souls for. She was rotating so fast, and moving so quickly, that she was making Anna, her maid of honor, feel slightly nauseous, and she refused to stop babbling about anything and everything.

"This is our second wedding each within 6 months, and we're only twenty. Oh, Merlin, what if he walks out on me? After all, Karma is a part of our everyday life, and I abandoned my fiancé on our wedding day, and James discovered that his fiancée had married his best friend the night before on his wedding day, so, by the supreme order caused by Murphy's Law and Karma, I'm going to get left at the alter, and James is going to have married my best friend."

She paused, gasping for breath, and then she got a feverish glance in her eye. She rushed over to Anna, and held up her hand, nearly crying at the ring she found on it. "Sweet Merlin, Anna, you didn't marry James, did you? My God, you did! This is all still some revenge from seventh year, when I dumped him, isn't it? It's all just a con-"

Anna pinched Lily in the arm, and Lily squeaked loudly. She quieted, though, when she saw Anna's exasperated face. "Lily," Anna said in a calm, soothing voice, the kind animal trainers use with rabid animals, rolling her eyes slightly. "I've had this ring since 3rd year. I've worn it every day since then. My god, Lil, calm yourself. Control your natural urges, and all."

Alexis rolled her eyes back at Anna. She and Lily had become good friends since she had returned to England. Lily had decided that, obviously, she couldn't live in France anymore, since she was marrying James, so she had applied for a position at the Department of Mysteries, which was still pending. She had been trying to actually schedule an interview for a full week after getting back, and was feeling very dejected. The man who interviewed her had made no small point of the fact that he didn't think she, as a woman, was up to the task of working in that top secret department, and Lily thought that she had had no chance.

However, she bumped into Alexis near the Wizagament. Alexis was working as an assistant to someone on it, and had listened sympathetically to Lily's plight. Then, Lily suspected, she had gone to her superior and told him of Lily's tale. It was the only way that Lily could understand getting an interview so quickly, after being almost downright rejected as she left the day before. The two became close then, and then grew even closer when Lily learned that Alexis had all sorts of horror stories from James's childhood, and would not hesitate to share them.

Now, however, Alexis pushed Lily into a chair, and started attacking her hair. Lily was wearing the dress that she had always dreamed of, the one that she found in the French bridal shop, but couldn't wear to marry Rick. She was glad she hadn't, now. It didn't fit, but it worked beautifully now. Alexis worked on placing the view properly, and retorted, through a mouthful of pins, "James loves you, Lily. I've had to listen to the lecture about all the ways he does and why far too many times for you to be doing this now. I know he loves you, I know you love him, and so please, either shut up, or get me earplugs."

Her work finished, she pulled Lily out of the chair, and thrust her toward the door, where Mr. Evans stood waiting. They had done everything they could do. Now, it was time to hope that nature didn't screw up again.

* * *

"When Lily met James, back in first year on the boat ride over the lake, I believe she referred to him as an uncouth hellion. It was a term that fit James well, actually, considering that he had just pushed her into the freezing lake. It wasn't the best way to start a relationship, but, considering the way that they've always gone together, it fit." Anna said, beginning her maid of honor speech. She and Sirius had been frantic the night before, since neither of them had remembered the bloody speeches, but she prayed that hers would work. So far, it had.

"What followed that was a series of pranks, each trying to outdo the other. Sirius, Remus, and I helped with a few of them, but most pranks were all Lily and James's doing. We all have since concurred that they always liked each other, and were just too stubborn to admit it.

"Finally, James wised up, and decided to ask Lily out properly. Naturally, she refused, since James here wasn't exactly well versed in the proper way of talking to girls. So, on it went, until 7th year, when, finally, she agreed to go out with him. There was actually a blizzard that day, if I remember correctly, so maybe hell had frozen over at the fact that she actually dating him after all."

There were a few assorted chuckles at this, and Lily shot Anna a mock glare, but then grinned at James. Anna giggled slightly, but then continued without losing her poise. "After that, they broke up, and they made us all miserable for a few years. By a twist of fate, they came back together, but, again, were torn apart. However, a love like the one these two share is not one that can be taken lightly. So far, it has been deemed nearly impossible to break, and I hope that you will continue with that love for the rest of your lives. After what they've been through, they do deserve happiness. To Lily and James."

She raised her glass in a toast, and the assembled guests repeated, "To Lily and James." Anna wiped a tiny tear from her eye as she sat down, and then laughed at the horror-stricken look on Lily's face when her best friend realized that Sirius, as best man, had to give a speech. James looked like he was attempting to calm her down slightly, but even Anna was holding her breath when Sirius began.

"Now, when my dear friend James first met Lily, she was, if I recall rightly, saying to someone that quidditch sounded like a dumb sport. Now, James, being the obsessed maniac that he is, decided that he had to punish this blasphemous sacrilege in the best way possible at the time. He reached out, and pushed her into the lake. Lily was less than amused, and pulled him in with her. And there began The Feud."

There was much louder laughter now, and Sirius seemed to be getting into his stride. "Remus thought that they'd never get together. In fact, we bet on it, and he still owes me five galleons." He shot Remus, who was sitting at the head table with Alexis, a mock-angry glare, and continued, "But I knew that any girl who could match James in temperament, intelligence, and creativity was up to the challenge. There were, I admit, moments when I doubted it, although, particularly when Lily wrote that James was a," here he pulled a yellowing slip of paper out of his pocket, "arrogant, big head, big-headed, bombastic, cocky, conceited, crowing, egotistic, egotistical, exultant, hifalutin, hot stuff, know-it-all, loudmouth, pompous, pretentious, puffed-up, self-aggrandizing, self-applauding, smart-alecky, snooty, strutting, stuck up, swaggering, swanky, swollen-headed, vainglorious, vaunting, evil mind numbing windbag, but I knew that fate would prevail. And so it has."

He gave Lily and James a gracious smile, and finished, "So I now present to you, finally, Mr. and Mrs. James Potter. May all their days be as joyous and filled with love as this one."

* * *

TBC

gags on cheese

Sorry for the excess cheese, but you can't write a wedding scene without it, now can you?

Now there is only one chapter left. I think I am going to have to cry now.

And this is your last chance to ask for any keepsakes from this story. You can also ask for the various notes or objects from "Of Notes and Bets," because I can't do anything with them now.

Also, if anyone wants to use one of the original characters in a story of their own, just email me, and I'll see what I can do.

And even though there is only one chapter left, I would still love feedback, so go press that little button down there. I know you want to.

Now, to answer my beloved and revered reviewers,

**Lily-900121- Thank you.**

**StaringStars- No, you're not to late at all. And copies of things (or people, in Rick's case) can be made.**

**Me- I know. Isn't it great?**

**Telwyn Dubois- Aw, now I've got a lovely warm feeling inside, almost like chocolate. Thank you.**

**azn flame92- See, I was good!**

**InLuvWitRupert- Fine, fine, have it your way.**

**Prongsie-Jamesie- I did too.**

**Grobanite- Yes, I'm going to keep it that way. And is your name inspired by Josh Groban?**

**Reina de la Noche****- I'm not sure. ****The hopeless romantics of the world would rise up against you and plot your death if you don't. **

**ThelovelyladyLily****- We have a wedding, and we have an epilogue next.**

**PinkyTheSnowman- What about this kind of cheese?**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- I enjoy freaking people out.**

**Lily of the Valley23- I actually don't know if I agree, in Rick's case.**

**Mimbulus- Yes on both accounts.**

**Under-the-Moonlight- No, I didn't die. My muse did, for a while, so I had to barter for a new one.**

**Pristinelily****- Yes, it is.**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- I heart LAX. We are homies, and that is spiffy.**

**Jersey Princess- Interesting. Very, very, interesting.**

Drinks and Jazz,

Sally


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything that has ever been mentioned in the Harry Potter books does not belong to me. I would like to own them, and make billions of dollars every year, but the only thing in this story that is mine is my plot, if you can call it one. I am simply one of those very sad people who obsess over something that isn't real. So please, don't sue me, all I have that is of any value is a cello and a computer. Thank you for your time

Epilogue

"And that, Harry, is how the charming yet egotistical prankster got the wonderful, witty, beautiful, intelligent red-head to finally marry him," James told his young son, rocking him back and forth gently while holding the various notes, speeches, and journal entries in one hand, placing them carefully back in the box. True to his word, Sirius had kept every single one of them. James had been rather surprised, and more than a little amused, when he saw the one from his first date with Lily, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. These were dark times, after all, and everyone needed a little bit of amusement. Sirius had told him and Remus that one night as they had gathered together, to reflect on all that had passed. In the thirteen months since James's and Lily's wedding, and even just in the two months of Harry's life, things had changed, and most of them for the worst.

Anna and Sirius were still dancing circles around each other. That had not changed; proving that some things will always stay constant, no matter what else was going on. However, that was the only thing that had not changed. Mrs. Potter had suffered a fatal heart attack a few weeks after Harry's birth, and her husband sometimes seemed that he didn't want to fight the death that was approaching ever more readily, now that he didn't have her. Lily had already lost her parents, but she and her sister were steadily growing father apart.

Remus had suffered more than all of them, though. He and Alexis, who had finally become a member of the wizengamot, had been expecting their first child around the same time as Lily and James were expecting Harry. However, a few days before the birth, Alexis had vanished completely. Around a month later, her body was discovered near an old abandoned muggle town, and no body of the baby was ever discovered.

Remus had been brokenhearted, to say the least. He had tried to will himself to death for a while, but James and Sirius told him that he had to hold on, for all their sakes. Still, nothing could help Remus anymore, and nothing would calm James's fears that the same thing would happen to Lily.

"Dear, Harry's asleep. You do know that you can put him down now, right?" a soft voice broke into his thoughts. James looked up to see his tired wife tiptoeing in, lifting Harry out of his arms, kissing her son on the forehead, and putting him back in the cradle. James looked at her with a critical eye as she tried unsuccessfully to push her hair out of her eyes. Noting the tired look in her eyes, he scooped her into his arms, and carried her into their room. She squirmed, but finally gave in, and was deposited on the bed.

"They're working you too hard, Lily. You're exhausted, and you need a break." He scolded her sternly. Lily raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as James continued, "You know as well as I that they can live one day without you there supervising." Contrary to the predictions of most when Lily was accepted into the Department of Mysteries, the first woman to do so, she did not fail, but instead became an anchor in her new department. James was proud of her, but it was dragging her down far too much.

Lily scoffed openly at this. "So says the man who never skips a day of work, even if he gets nearly killed the day before. James, let's face it. We're important to our respective lines of work, and they need us, particularly now. I'm going to be fine. I'll take a day off sometime soon, spend it with Harry. What were you telling him for a bedtime story, anyway?" she asked, hands on hips.

James shrugged. Then, under Lily's glare, he cracked. "I was just telling him about how you and I got together; read him the notes, and all that jazz."

"You know, that child is never going to learn how to talk to girls if you keep telling him all these stories," Lily warned. "Under your tutelage, and Sirius's, he's going to get this entirely wrong idea of what girls are for. And so help me God, if you let Sirius teach him how to fly before he can walk, I am going to murder you both, and then take Harry off to America, or something. They don't play quidditch there, sound like nice, civilized folk."

James gulped loudly. "Too late, dearest," he said quietly, trying not to set off Lily's temper too badly. "You see, the last time you had to work late, I had to get something from the store, and Sirius was the only one available. You know he got Harry that nice, safe little broom when he was born? Well, they were just trying it out. And you wouldn't like America very much. They play with exploding balls instead, if I recall properly."

Lily brushed that part aside, but stared at James in horror. "You left _my_ son with Sirius Black. You left my two month old baby with your lunatic friend who is going to get himself thrown into Azkaban one of these days." It was a statement, not a question, but the look in her eyes was anything but happy.

James knew from experience that it was for the best to get off this topic now, before Lily grew _really_ agitated. He settled down next to her on the bed, and told her, solemnly, "Dumbledore says that the Fidelius charm is ready. All we need isPeter to do his bit, and we're safe."

"Hypothetically," she said softly, and looked up at him. "James, what if it doesn't work? What if Voldemort finds us? What i-"

James put his hand over her mouth, and told her, softly, gently, "Shh, Lily, it's going to be okay. We have each other, and nothing, but nothing, can ever tear us apart. Not Voldemort, neither fear, nor death. They can only delay us for a while, but we will always have each other, somehow. That I can promise you, for now and for forever."

The End

* * *

There. Here is your nice chapter where Lily and James are together at the end. I never promised about anyone else, and you're going to have to take what you can get. I'm sorry about Alexis, I truly am. I cried writing it. But there is a greater meaning behind it all. 

If I get enough people who want it, there is a story that I have started that goes in this universe. It's set after the fifth book, and contains people and things from these stories. So, if you want it, all you have to do is let me.

Now, even though this retelling is over, that doesn't mean that I don't want you to review. So press the little button like you know you want to.

Now, to hand out the spoils-

These can be used in stories, or just for the heck of it. If you do use something in a story, I give you permission, but I would appreciate it if you'd give me credit for coming up with the idea. Whatever happens next in their story is up to you, though.

Rick- comes with various murder weapons and sharp pointy things- To PinkytheSnowman and Jersey Princess

The Chair- To EmeraldEyedEvans and StaringStars

The Chronology of the Date- To Mimbulus

BLAJBTODT- To Mimbulus

To answer my beloved reviewers-

**Grobanite- You and my sister both. She sang with him. as part of the children's choir at last years super bowl, and now she won't shut up about him. He is beautiful, though, isn't he?**

**hpandfriendsruletheworld- I know. I'm going to cry now.**

**ThelovelyladyLily- An uncouth hellion is basically a complete savage. And see, I didn't break them up. I just killed Alexis.**

**Mika Rieu- I'm sorry. Sirius was being uncooperative.**

**firefur1- No, you really can't, can you?**

**EmeraldEyedEvans- Yes, well, no one seems to want her.**

**Mimbulus- Of course. How else would you do it?**

**StaringStars- Oh, there's nothing wrong with it. I cried when I did mean things to my characters.**

**Lily of the Valley23- Plus, really, who wouldn't leave him at the alter?**

**Jersey Princess- Thanks.**

**InLuvWitRupert- The weddings I've been to were mostly amusing, so, I feel sorry for you.**

**Pristinelily- I'm sorry you feel that way. You know, you never have a kind thing to say about my stories. If you dislike them as much as you seem to do, why do you read them? And if you're going to make criticisms, please tell me where and what, so I know what to fix.**

Ciao for a final time on this journey-

Sally


End file.
